Pulled in the Show
by Lab Rat Lover
Summary: Grace just got done watching her favorite show of all time, Lab Rats, but she has to stop to go to school. While going upstairs to get to her class she's hit and spirals downward. She wakes up to the sound of familiar voices. When she opens her eyes she spots everyone from the show, even Marcus. The last episode that she watched he died. It turns out she's in the first season.
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic time...Please enjoy and R&R. :)**

**spoilers for Bionic showdown**

* * *

**High School Accident**

"NOOOOO!" Grace screamed as she watched the debris fall on Marcus. He was her favorite character of the show. Sure he was evil, but he was cute. When the episode was over she got ready for school. Well, it wasn't over, her mom turned off the T.V. after that scene.

"Grace, you need to get ready for school."

She sighed, "Okay, mom." She threw on her 'Keep Calm I'm The Doctor' shirt, a pair of jeans with faint flower decorations at the bottom, and her pink and black sneakers. "Oh, almost forgot." She grabbed two piles of paper. One was pictures of Furries and the other was pictures of Night Furies. She drew all of those pictures. She was planning on showing her friends at lunch time.

"Grace, honey, you're going to be late," her mom called from the car.

"Be right there!" she called back as she stuffed the piles in her book bag. She zipped up her bag and raced to the car. "I had to get my drawings to show my friends." She brushed her Dirty blonde hair on the way to school.

After she was dropped off she went straight to first block. She had to catch up on some missing work until class began. At least making the PowerPoint was fun. She had to do it on a topic related to business or health. She chose to do it about being a vet. She was halfway through when the bell rang. She saved her work and logged off of her computer. She put her folder away and left the business building. She had to go upstairs for second block. She hated stairs. She tripped a few of times an all the stairs she ever went on. She fell up a couple of times. She ran into her crush on her way to the steps. "Hey, Travis." Travis was blonde with blue eyes. He was a couple inches taller than her and was in ROTC. He was wearing the ROTC uniform. They were both in ninth grade.

"Hey, Grace," He greeted back, "Did you remember to do your math homework?"

"No, I totally forgot."

"Lab Rats again?"

"Yep," she admitted. "Come on, let's go upstairs." Half way up, Two older teens ran down and grace was in their path.

"Grace, look out!" Travis yelled, but she was already tumbling down. Travis ran as fast as he could to her. She bumped her head very hard against the concrete at the bottom causing her to head to bleed. Her vision turned dark and the last thing she heard was Travis calling her name. Then her body vaporized. It materialized somewhere else. In some mansion living room.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will she be okay? Will I ever stop asking questions? Please R&R...see y'all next chap. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the next chap  
**

* * *

**Waking up**

The bionic teens and Leo were coming home with their new friend, Marcus, following. They were planning on practicing. "Where did you learn how to play like that? You've had to have at least some lessons," Marcus asked.

"Nope. I've never taken a lesson," Chase answered.

"I'd like to hurry up and get home," Leo said, "the sooner we're there the sooner he can leave." He pointed to Marcus.

They arrived at the front door. "I'm Telling you guys Marcus is evil."

"Leo, Marcus is NOT evil," Bree said sternly. She was about to say something else, but she didn't when she opened the door and saw the girl on the floor. Chase went to her and looked her over. He spotted the injury on her head.

"We need to get an ace bandage wrapped around her head. Adam I need you to put her on the couch." Adam did as he was told and Bree got the bandage. Chase carefully wrapped the bandage around the strange girl's head.

"What happened to her?" Marcus asked.

"You're evil and you came here so there has to be some connection."

"LEO!" everyone yelled.

"What?"

"Maybe we can get some info on her by dumping everything out of her bag," Adam suggested. Leo went over to her bag by the side of the couch.

"Adam, that's-" Chase stopped mid sentence when he heard the sound of books hitting the floor. Everyone looked at Leo who was holding graces book bag upside-down and open. He looked down at what fell out.

"Well, by the looks of it, she's a good artist."

"Why did you dump all of her stuff out?" Chase asked.

"It was Adam's idea." He pointed to Adam.

"We don't listen to Adam's ideas because they're dumb," Bree stated.

"I already dumped her stuff out so I'm going through it." Adam joined him and they found more pictures and a lot of school work. They found a Health academy patch(suppose to be sewn on scrubs) and a Business academy T-shirt. When they found her phone they were going to go through that, but it was dead. Leo held up her student ID and read the name. "Her name is Grace Hemmsworth. She's from Florida." She started to stir. Marcus was the only one who noticed.

"Guys, she's moving."

She heard familiar voices, but she couldn't give them names. She shut her eyes tighter then slowly opened them. She stared at the ceiling, until she heard one of the familiar voices asking her if she was okay. Instead of answering, she turned to the one who asked. Chase was the one who she was looking at. Her eyes went wide and nobody knew why. After a while, she finally answered. "I-I'm fine. How did I get here?"

"We were kinda hoping you would know" Leo stated. She turned to him, then to Adam, then to Bree, then to Marcus. _Wait, is this Lab Rats?_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**That statement Leo made about there being some connection between her and Marcus isn't important, just a statement he made because he doesn't like Marcus.**

**Next chapter might be out tomorrow. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love _I Love Chase Davenport_ and _Misaai_'s story...love the Marcus pairing...I COMMAND YOU ALL TO READ THEIR STORY!**

**Oh, here's a joke  
**

**Knock, knock (waits for 'who's there') Really? That's just mean. No worries I'll win you over with this chapter. If not then I don't know what to do. Enjoy**

* * *

**Fictional Faces**

Grace couldn't stop staring at Marcus. Didn't he die? Then she spotted a bag next to him in the shape of a guitar. _I must be in the episode 'concert in a can' when he first shows up, _she thought. She didn't freak out like most people would've. She always imagined how she would act if she met them. The only thing that made this situation very different is that she was hurt. "Are you guys making a band?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Marcus answered.

"Why do I feel something dripping down the back of my head?" she wondered aloud as she felt her wound. Everyone got ready to cover their ears when she screamed. She looked at her hand that now had a little blood on it. Instead of screaming she looked as if this was completely normal to her. "Cool, blood." Everyone looked at her confused. "What?"

"You just touched your own blood and you're saying that it's cool," Leo answered.

"Yeah, so? I'm gonna become a vet. Might as well get use to seeing blood." She spotted her stuff on the ground. "Why is all of that on the ground?" Grace asked Leo.

"Hey, you don't know our names yet," he said, trying to change the subject, "I'm Leo."

"I'm Marcus."

"I'm Chase."

"Bree."

"I'm hungry," Adam said instead of his name. Everyone looked at him. "What? I thought you we were saying what we are."

"We're saying **who** we are, Adam," Chase said.

"Oh, hi I'm Adam."

"Grace. Anyway, Leo, I was wondering what my stuff is doing on the floor." He looked around nervously as if an excuse was going to come out of thin air.

"He dumped everything out to find out who you are," Marcus answered for him. Leo glared at him.

"Another question," she had to ask this one or else they would be suspicious of her, "Where am I?"

"This is our house," Bree answered.

"Cool, nice place. So you guys are making a band?"

"Yep. Adam, Chase, and I are gonna be in it."

"I bet I can guess the instruments you're gonna play." She looked at each of the three boys. She pointed to each one when she said the instrument. "You two play guitar and you play the drums?"

"She can read minds!?" Adam was surprised.

"No. She was just guessing and it was right," Chase stated.

"Or she's evil like Marcus and she's been watching us."

"Dude, I just met you. What's up with you and the evil thing." She turned back to the other three boys. "So, can I watch you guys play?"

"Sure," Marcus answered. Leo went upstairs and Bree went down to the lab as the three boys set up to play. Grace sat there and listened to them play for a while. Then Leo came down and started spying. She just ignored him until he was face to face with Marcus.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Just asking Marcus a few questions," he answered. "Where were you born? What is your birthday? Who's the president of Venezuela?" He got closer to Marcus's face.

"I don't know," Marcus answered.

"Aha! So he's not from Venezuela." Leo looked at the wall.

"Really? What kind of questions are those?" Grace asked.

"That's it. this practice just became band members only," Chase announced.

"Well, I guess that means I'm in the band."

"Leo, you don't even know how to play an instrument."

"That's where you're wrong." Leo tried the tambourine, and many other instruments I don't know the name of. Grace giggled as she watched him fail at playing. Then I gave Marcus the cow bell which he gave to Leo. He hit it once and smiled widely.

"Wow, I'm a natural."

* * *

**I got a comment saying that Grace and Marcus should end up together. Tell me what the rest of you think. If it's a yes then it would probably start at the end of chapter 5. Please R&R. Thanks.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm you and you're me by Marian9..read it!**

**I'm turning this into Grace's POV because it's easier for me to write. It also makes it longer and better (that's what I think, not sure about you guys)  
**

* * *

**Meeting More People  
**

Marcus, Leo ,Chase, and Adam were jamming out. It was good at first, but then it sounded like everyone was playing separately. _They need to get more in tune _I thought. Mr. Davenport walked in and turned down the amp. "Hey, you know it's not enough to just play notes, you wanna get them in the right order." Adam did that drum thing that is usually done at the end of a joke. Marcus started to get fake excited and said many things about him. Davenport looked proud. Then he spotted me. He instantly noticed the bandage that was wrapped around my head. "What happened to your head?" He asked.

"Long story. Anyway, my name is Grace."

"Nice to meet you, Grace, I'm Donald Davenport." _Wait, isn't he suppose to be suggesting the 'concert in a can' idea?_ Whatever, I'm just going to turn my attention back to Marcus. "You shouldn't be around anything loud with that wound. I'll take you to the guest room." _Great, now he's never gonna suggest the idea._ I reluctantly got up and followed him upstairs. Well, up to the stairs. When he realized I wasn't following he asked what was wrong.

"I got this head wound from falling down stairs," I told him.

"Take my hand and I won't let you fall." I did. His grip was a little tighter than I thought it would be. He brought me down a hall that had three doors. We stopped at the first door and opened it. "This room has a lot of games and electronics in it." I rolled my eyes knowing what was coming next. "This is my room. That one is yours." He pointed to the second door.

"Thank you." I walked to the door and opened it. The walls were light blue. It had a 36 inch flat screen T.V. and a queen sized mattress with TARDIS blue bedding. There was a circular window with a cliff view. I left my room and crouched over by the rail to make sure Davenport was going to tell them his concert idea.

"Hey, you know, Bree and I were gonna demo the holo-pet for career day, but since you guys have a band we can demo my concert in a can instead. That'll be such a great surprise for her." I knew what Marcus was going to say already, but I think it's funny.

"That is good. That," he pointed his finger, "is good." He got a questioning look on his face. "What is it?" I laughed silently to myself. I know he has Chase's bionic smarts and I could tell he's being serious which is what makes it funny.

I went back to my room and turned on the T.V. "What kinds of shows do they have in this universe?" I thought aloud. I flipped through the channels until I heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" I asked.

"It's Leo. Big D told me to pick up your stuff and bring it to you so I did." I went to the door and opened it. He gave me my bag and eyed me suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I slowly took my bag.

"I don't trust you." He folded his arms

"I already know that. Anyway, thanks for my bag."

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?" I thought for a moment.

"See Gulliver!" I yelled fast as I pointed towards the roof. He looked up and I slammed the door. "Bye, Leo!" I sat back down on the bed. He yelled something, but I wasn't listening. I took out my sketch pad and started to draw. This is a picture I wanted to draw for a long time. And by long time I mean ever since I came here. I have absolutely no idea why I decided to draw it here. It's an extremely dumb idea and you'll see why. I drew the words 'Lab Rats' in bubble letters. 'Lab' on top and 'Rats' on the bottom. Next to that I put the word 'projects' in cursive. I put the letters 'A', 'B', and 'C' in 3-D box letter form on top of each other. I drew 'Adam', 'Bree', and 'Chase' in regular box letters next to the A, B, and C. I closed my sketch book under the mattress not under the bed. It was between the frame and the mattress. I put it there so nobody would find it.

I looked at the alarm clock. It read 9:00pm. Was I in here the whole time they were at the school doing the concert in a can thing?! Davenport wouldn't have let me go anyway. The next thing that will happen is the space mission. Wait, when will that happen? I think it's tomorrow, but it might be in a week. I turned off the T.V. and the light. Then I thought about how I was going to get down stairs. Whatever, I'll worry about that in the morning. I didn't change into any pj's, oh well. For now, I'll just go to sleep.

* * *

**Today I was dressed up the way Grace is. My crush, Travis (that is who that character is based off of), was wearing his ROTC uniform. And today I was suppose to start a slideshow about being a vet. I just find that weird. Does anyone else?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why are you looking up here? I have no notes so just read.  
**

**...**

**READ!**

* * *

**The Beginning  
**

"Hey, wake up! It's 7 am!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes to see Eddy on the screen of the T.V. "Those brats down there want to show you around the school today and I can't wait for you to leave, so get ready!" Then the screen went black. _Typical, annoying Eddy__. _I opened my eyes and noticed an out fit at the foot of my bed. I got up, took a shower, brushed my hair, and put on the outfit. I don't usually take a shower in the morning, but I didn't take one last night. The shirt was pink with a red flower design on the left side of the front. The shorts went up to between my knees and thighs. I put my hair in a braid over my shoulder.

I left my room and to the stairs. _Hurray, I get to go down more stairs. _I totally forgot about that. I held on tight to the rail and slowly went down. I wasn't going to let my new fear of stairs control me. Why did the guest room have to be up here? I arrived in the kitchen and saw Tasha making pancakes. She turned to put one on Leo's plate when she saw me. "Hey you must be Grace. I heard about your head. Are you feeling okay?"

"A lot better, thanks." I answered shyly.

"Pancake?" She held up her spatula.

"Yes, please." I sat down at the table between Bree and Chase.

"Hey," Bree greeted, "Do you like the out fit I picked out for you?"

"Yeah. I love the shirt." I caught Leo eying me suspiciously again. "Dude, why do you keep looking at me like that? I'm not gonna hurt anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"I know you're hiding something. I don't know what it is, but I will find out." This kid has trust problems. Tasha set a plate with a pancake on it in front of me.

"Thank you." I put butter on it. No syrup, I don't like that stuff. But I did put sugar on it. Adam watched me and smiled.

"That's an awesome idea!" he shouted as he took the sugar and poured it on his pancakes. He took the lid off instead of pouring it through the little hole so all you could see was a big pile of sugar and no pancake. He shoved it all in his mouth at once, getting sugar everywhere. "This tastes so good," he said with his mouth full. Now Leo was glaring at me. I mouthed out 'sorry'.

The rest of the morning Adam and I cleaned up the mess. Everyone told me that I didn't have to (with the exception of Leo), but I felt that it was half my fault.

We were dropped of by Tasha. When we got there I saw Marcus. I know he's evil and he's going to try murdering Leo, but I like him and I think he's cute so I went to all of his classes with him and y'all can get over it. Tasha and Davenport said they were going to enroll me if I liked it. At the end of math class, Marcus said he had to get something out of his locker. I saw Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo and decided to talk to them. I saw the disgusted looks they had as Adam was blowing a bubble with his gum. _I guess mission space is today__. _"Hey, Grace. How did class go?" Bree asked.

"They were fine." I saw Leo glaring at me...again. I'm done asking why.

"Guys, don't look now, but here comes that guy none of us like. Marcus" I turned around and saw him heading our way. Leo must hate Marcus more than me if he actually says something about him.

"M dog!" Everyone, besides me and Leo, said. I would've said it, but it just seems too weird. But I did join in on the hug.

"Hold the phone, hold the phone, hold the freaky deaky phone." Leo pushed everyone out of the hug. "M dog?"

"Yeah," Chase said, "bros call each other by nicknames." _I think captain eyebrow is a better nickname._ Leo complained about how no one calls him by a nickname. Adam told him they do it behind his back.

"They call you Mr. Tiny McLittlestein." I smiled a little when I said that because I thought it was funny, but Leo took it as a smirk. That probably was a smirk, oh well.

"You have moved up on my list." _Y__ay, _I thought sarcastically.

"Hey, Marcus, what are you up to this weekend?" Chase asked.

"My dad's out of town so I'll be stuck home alone with my grandma," he answered.

"Aha!" Leo stretched out his his arm and pointed at Marcus. You said your grandma was dead."

"The other grandma," he acted fake upset, "but thanks for reminding me." He folded his arms and looked away. Adam, Bree, and Chase got mad at him. I knew what Marcus was going to say next and I wanted to beat him to it.

"Why don't you stay with us for the weekend?"

"Okay, now you're number two on my list." Leo held up two fingers and glared at me. He's glared at me so many times that now I just ignore it. "None of us are safe until the FBI respond to my request for a background check on this M dog."

"Look, Marcus," Chase started, ignoring Leo's remark, "I'm sure you can stay with us. I'll just check with Mr. Davenport."

"You call your dad Mr. Davenport?" Marcus asked.

"I wonder the same thing," I admitted. Chase ignored me.

"No, but you do and I wanted to make sure you knew who I was talking about," he said nervously.

"Okay, cool. thanks guys." Marcus and I heard the bell and walked to our next class. When the day was done I met up with the bionic teens and Leo.

"So, do you think you would like to enroll here?" Bree asked.

"Yeah."

When we arrived back at the house, the lab rats and Leo told me not to follow them. I knew they were heading to the lab to talk about Chase's new ability. I just busied my self with some school work that I had to do. I heard something crash. "Chase must be testing out his new ability." Davenport came in and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Hey, Grace," he greeted. I looked up.

"Hey, Davenport," I greeted back. then I returned to my school work. He pulled out his tablet and started doing something. The show never said what he did in that scene.

"What are ya doin'?"

"Just some calculations for a new invention."

"Cool." I went back to my school work when the bionic teens came in.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport," Adam said, "is it okay if Marcus spends the weekend here? His dad is away and he doesn't want to spend it with his not dead grandma." Davenport looked a little confused about that last statement. Leo heard that and came down to protest.

"No. Don't do it. Marcus is an evil two faced liar."

"No guys, this is really not a great weekend." The doorbell rang and Chase opened the door. I looked up to see who it was even though I already knew. I saw Marcus holding a sleeping bag. He was wearing a red hoodie. He walked in and set it down next to the living room table.

"We were just talking about you," Chase said. Leo jumped over the couch.

"Yeah, let me catch you up to speed. You're two faced and no one likes you." He held out his hand in the direction of the door. "Goodbye."

"I love this little guy. He's so full of fire," Marcus said as he rubbed Leo's head then pushed him out of the way. "Mr. Davenport, my dad left before my grandma got there I was all alone," _Here comes the overreaction_ "this is the only place that I feel safe and please don't make me leave!" he whined as he hugged Davenport tightly. He was cute, but his crying needs some MAJOR work.

"I think you overreact too much, dude," I commented. Davenport, thinking he didn't want to hug him, agreed. Then Davenport's watch started beeping.

"What is that?" Marcus asked.

"That means that it's happy time," Davenport replied, "how about you two stay over here and be happy and we'll be happy over there." Marcus sat down on the couch next to me after I put my finished school work away.

"Sup, boy?" I greeted.

"Nothin much. How about you?"

"Just finished some work. It was much easier than I thought." Bree came over to us.

"Marcus, Grace, we'll be right back. We need to go pick up a pizza."

"All of you?" he asked.

"It's an extra large," Adam backed. Then they ran off to the lab.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." I got up and slowly went up, but not as slowly as last time. Neither of them noticed.

"Well, they're busy and I hate you and you hate me. So why don't we kill some time and brush up on the latest issue of Ladies Life Monthly." I was upstairs listening to their conversation. I laughed silently to myself when he said that. Marcus looked annoyed. I listened as Leo asked Marcus a bunch of questions. He answered all of them with a comment about how he's going to make Leo's life more miserable. Davenport pulled Leo away to talk to him. I came down stairs at a normal pace. Marcus was getting up to go to the lab.

"Hey, Marcus, where ya goin?" I asked.

"To the kitchen," he lied.

"Okay. I heard that there was a lab somewhere in this house. Wanna try to find it?" I know I was helping him, but the show is suppose to go this way. Plus I really wanted to go to the lab in person. "Follow me." I pulled a picture off the wall and saw a button. I pushed it and the other wall revealed a elevator. He walked over to it and opened it.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you, Marcus." He came in after me. I hit the button at the bottom and we started moving. Davenport's twinkle twinkle little star came on. "That's gonna get annoying."

"No argument there," he agreed. When the doors opened we ran into the lab. I ran over to the computer that controls the lab rats' tubes and studied it. Marcus ran over to the tubes. I knew he was going to put up a mini camera so I looked away. Then he stepped into one of the tubes. I went into the one next to it. Davenport came down.

"Hi Mr. Davenport," we said at the same time.

"Hey, Marcus. Hey, Grace." He jumped. "Marcus! Grace!" Leo ran down.

"I couldn't find them any-oh boy."

Mr. Davenport pushed us out of the elevator and handed Marcus his sleeping bag. Marcus tried giving him complements, but he was still ushered out. He told me to come, too. I guess he didn't want me to find the lab again.

Like he said, Mr. Davenport came to a rolling stop. Marcus jumped on the grass and I closed the door. We went home and I was sent up to my room. _At least it was a better day than yesterday._

**At the evil lab**

"The camera is in place," Marcus said, "and there was this girl named Grace. I think I can get some information out of her," he lifted up his eyebrow, "and I know just how to do it."

* * *

**There you have it. And I'm glad you finally stopped reading the top and started on the chapter. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for being supportive...I thought I was going to get some bad reviews. Thank you for proving me wrong. :D  
**

* * *

**Plan Put Into Action  
**

I got ready for school the next day. Bree left me a blue tank top with a pink plaid button down shirt to go over it. There was a pair of skinny jeans, too. I put my hair up in a pony tail and went down stairs. I took a shower last night so I was good to go. When I arrived at the kitchen I saw no one. Then I remembered the first episode of season two. They were down in the lab talking about what happened yesterday. _No one here to stop me and I've already been down there once so might as well go down there again and see them. _I moved the picture and hit the hidden button. The elevator appeared and I went in. I took out my fully charged phone and put my ear buds in so I didn't have to listen to Davenport singing twinkle twinkle little star. When the doors opened they just looked at me. "What? Nobody was upstairs." I walked to the counter in the middle of the room. "So, what y'all talkin' 'bout?" I asked.

Adam came to me with a big smile. "We were saying that we were gonna go to the grand opening of the new frozen yogurt shop." He opened his jacket to reveal toppings. "I'm bringing my own toppings so I don't have to pay extra."

"Cool."

"There's gonna be fifty two flavors and four of them are sugar free," Chase said excitedly. Bree wasn't looking at him weird so i guess I came down after that part. Then I noticed that Davenport wasn't any where in sight. This must be the part where he come running in excitedly screaming 'It's here'.

"But we have to come home straight after school," Bree told me.

"Why?" I knew why, but I wanted to know how they would answer that.

"Because," Bree thought for a moment, "we have home work to do."

"But we haven't been to school yet." Chase stopped the conversation. Bree looked relieved.

"Why did you come down here?" he asked.

"Well, nobody was upstairs so I assumed everyone was down here. And, also, why did Davenport call those tubes washers? They obviously aren't." I could tell that he was having a hard time answering my questions so I started talking about something else. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this place." What? I said different not completely different. "Was I enrolled in school yet?" He seemed happy that we were off of the lab subject.

"Yes. Mr. Davenport turned in the paperwork today." Davenport came in so excited that he didn't even notice me.

"It's here! It's here! It's here! It's here!" He kept pointing towards the door he just came in through.

"What is it?" Bree asked.

"Whatever it is I hope It came with a big box of masculinity cause I never want to see that again," Eddy said. We all ignored his comment and followed Davenport out the door. On the other side was the car that drives itself. It was epic.

Meet the world's first ever self driving car designed by yours truly. That's right, just when you thought I couldn't get more awesome...BOOM! I got more awesome!"

"And Boom I still want to be dropped off a block away from school." Bree said.

"So how does this thing drive itself?" Leo asked.

"See this panel on top? It receives a satellite signal and sends all the pertinent information to the car's online computer and, wallah, it drives itself. Did I mention, by the way, that this car goes 200 miles an hour?"

"It goes faster doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it goes 300 miles an hour!" It's just so funny that he still didn't notice me yet. Then he turned the car on. The car spoke in a robotic voice.

"Good evening, Donald. Would you like to take a ride?"

"She sounds classy," Leo commented.

"Guys what are you doing? You're gonna be late for school. Don't worry, Grace, you're enrolled in the school."

"Thank you, Tasha."

"Wait, was she here that whole time?" I heard Davenport ask as I walked out of the lab.

When we arrived at school, Bree took me to get my schedule. I had algebra 1 first, then geography with Bree, and technology and English with Chase. I watched Leo say something to a girl that grossed her out and leave. Bree and I walked over to him and Adam. "Leo, you are taking this enforcer thing way too far," Bree stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he defended. He put his arm up to stop this random kid from walking. He scanned the kid with a portable metal detector (not sure what it's called). "You're good."

"Nope, not far at all," I said sarcastically. Marcus came over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he greeted.

"I'll tell you what's up, you're time here. Get lost creepy." Leo pointed the metal detector the way Marcus had come. He's an android so why wasn't the detector picking up any metal? Douglas must've made the skin that way.

"Silly, Leo." Marcus walked past him. "Hey, Grace, did you get your schedule yet?"

"Yep."

"Great. So, guys, are you excited for the new frozen yogurt shop? They're giving out unlimited toppings. Principal Perry's been camped out there for like a week."

"Unlimited toppings? Some one could've told me that before I filled my socks up with gummy frogs." I guess he didn't listen to me on the way here.

"Dude, I told you that they were."

"Stranger danger," Leo whispered to us.

"Sorry, Marcus, we can't go," Chase admitted.

"We have chores to do," Bree pitched in.

"No we don't. We have an uptight dad who's afraid we'll reveal our secret," Adam said, forgetting that it is a secret. Everyone looked at him. I decided to say the next thing before him.

"Recipe for," _What was it that he said?_ "tacos. Oh that works. Let's go." I know that's not what he said, but I couldn't remember. We all ran to our classes. Marcus looked at us with his brow raised.

I found out that I had algebra 1 with him. We learned about how to find ranges and domains. He helped me out with a couple of them. Then came geography. I helped Bree out with the map study. I've always been bad at technology. Luckily Chase was my partner so he helped me a lot. English was a lot easier. I love to read and write. I learned a couple of techniques to make my stories better. Then we went home to the lab and complained about not being able to go to the frozen yogurt shop opening. Oh yeah, almost forgot. Now they don't mind me being in the lab. Well, Leo does.

Bree grunted. "Everybody from school is checking in at the yogurt shop. Even Susy Reynolds and she's lactose intolerant." Davenport walked in.

"Guys, I need your help to make Tasha's dinner tonight extra special."

"Sure what can we do?" Adam asked. We all went to Davenport.

"Stay far, far away." He left with that. Chase's phone started beeping.

"Is that Marcus?" I asked a little too excitedly. Bree smiled a little at me.

"Yes. He just texted me and said that principal Perry is shot gunning Tooty Fruity straight from the dispenser. I knew we should've gone to the grand opening with him," Chase complained.

"We are missing the biggest social event of the year. Let's just go," Bree said.

"We can't. Mr. Davenport wants us here," Chase argued.

"No he wants us far, far away and the yogurt shop is. We can take Davenport's self driving car so Leo doesn't catch us." I combined Adam and Bree's ideas so we could get there faster.

"Works for me," Chase agreed. We ran out to the car. When we took off, Bree and I started talking.

"Do you have a crush on Marcus?" she asked me. This is not how I like a conversation to start.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw the way you got all excited when he texted Chase. So?"

"Well." The car came to a stop.

"We're here." I jumped out of the car, happy I didn't have to answer her question. Marcus came over and saw the car.

"This thing is awesome."

"Yeah, just say any destination and it automatically takes you there," Chase explained.

"Yet, no matter how many times I tell it to take me to a better life, here I am."

"And, get this, it even has a compartment for your gloves," Adam said.

"Adam, all cars have a glove box," I informed.

"That is so cool." he got excited. _Really?_

"So, you guys want to get some yogurt?" Marcus asked. He looked at me when he did. Then Leo ran over. I pretended to leave when everyone started arguing. I watched Marcus program the car to go to the bottom of the ocean without manual braking. I came back out when everything was calm. "Guys, Leo's right, I don't want you to get in trouble. Maybe you should just go home," Marcus said, "but at least grab some yogurt before you go, I'll watch the car." This gave me an opportunity to get Leo to approve of me. I'll try to stop him from going in the car. I know he won't listen, but he won't see me as evil.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I see what you're doin'. You're not gonna lay one slimy little finger on this car," Leo told Marcus, "Beat it eyebrows." I hurried over to him to tell him not to get in.

"Leo, if you get in that car you're gonna drown in twenty minutes," I whispered so Marcus couldn't hear. That was probably the worst way to tell him since it sounded like a threat. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't believe you." He got in the car anyway. Marcus and I went on the sidewalk.

* * *

**This chapter has been cut into two chapters due to the fact that it was extremely long. The second half will be up in a couple of minutes.  
**


	7. Chapter 6 (continued)

**The continuation of 'Plan Put Into Action'**

"I'll buy your yogurt for you if you want."

"Okay, I'll go wait in line." The line was outside so I watched Leo speed away with Marcus waving at him. I wasn't worried because I knew he was gonna live. Marcus came over holding a cone of frozen yogurt. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Some kid gave it to me. I'm gonna get you your own just in case he licked this one." I got a vanilla and we sat at a table. I noticed Bree watching us, but I chose to ignore her.

"Thanks." He was probably doing this because he wanted to get information on Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"So, how has school been so far?"

"It's been pretty good. But they need to improve their lunches."

"There is no argument about that."

"Grace, we're leaving," Chase said. Marcus walked with me to where the car was suppose to be. I knew where it was but they didn't think I knew so I kept quiet.

"Where's Leo?" Bree asked.

"More importantly, "Where's the car?" Chase asked.

"Even more importantly, "Where are the napkins?" Adam asked.

"Leo probably went for a joy ride. I'll just call my dad to pick us up. He's been dying to meet you guys." Marcus said. He reached for his phone when Bree's phone started making a buzzing noise.

"Maybe that's Leo," I said.

She checked her phone. "It is." Marcus suddenly looked nervous. "Leo where are you?" she asked. She listened to her phone. Then she hung up with a worried look on her face. "Guys, Leo's in trouble. We have to go help him. Sorry Marcus. We gotta go."

"Wait. You can't go yet. We haven't taken a picture with the fro-yo-a-go-go-do-do(I think)." Bree pushed me in the picture before Adam could get there. I gave her my phone and she took the picture.

"Now we're good," Adam said. We walked away. I turned to see Marcus heading the other way angrily. His plans were just spoiled. _Too bad, so sad, boy._ "Hey, Leo, the left pedal is called a brake. Take your foot and step on it."

"Don't you think I've tried that already!" Leo screamed through the phone.

"Hey if you can't be polite then this conversation is over." Adam tried to hang up, but Bree pulled the phone away.

"Adam, we need to be able to talk to him," I stated.

"Leo I'll use your cell signal to locate the car with my-" he cut himself off and looked at me. I almost forgot they didn't know that I knew they were bionic. I walked away so they could finish saving him. But I didn't leave the hearing range. "-bionic GPS." I'll tell him I heard him later. He put two right fingers on the side of his forehead. "Got em. Taylor avenue 28th." They didn't notice me come back over.

"I'll use my super speed to catch up with the car and pull Leo out." She sped off. A few moments later she came back a mess.

"What happened to you?" Chase asked.

"You know those signs that say 'Deer Crossing'. They don't lie. I don't know how we're gonna stop that car."

"What, you don't think the ocean's gonna stop it?" Adam asked.

"If the car is being driven by an internal computer system then maybe I into it remotely and shut it down." Chase put the phone up to his ear. "Hang on, Leo, I'm gonna try somethin'." He put his two right fingers to the side of his forehead again. He looked disappointed when he put the phone back up to his ear.

"If I can calculate the distance, arc, and force necessary to launch, I can guide your arm and use your strength to hurl a force field at the car," Chase explained.

"Ah, so it's like a bionic bro combo, a bromotion, a brotation, a super bionic bro-"

"Just do it already!" Bree cut Adam off. Leo screamed hurry through the phone.

"Okay, we've only got one chance," Chase explained. "You gotta think of it like a basketball. You're shooting a full court shot. You're shooting across 98 courts that are moving at 125 miles per hour."

"Numbers, numbers, blah, blah, blah. Just tell me what I'm chuckin'," Adam said. Leo said something about not being a very good enforcer. "No, you weren't."

"Just get ready," Chase told him. Chase made a force field. "Get on your knees." He handed the force field to Adam. He pulled Adam's arms back. "3...2...1." Adam threw the ball at the car. They landed laying down on top of each other. They quickly got up after Bree took a picture. Chase pulled up a screen showing the ball hitting the car, bringing it to a halt. "It worked. The car stopped!" he said excitedly. Right now I'm watching in my head the part where Marcus gets angry and throws his tablet. I joined the bionic teens in a group hug.

The car was brought back and we all went home. "You guys may have saved my life, but you also almost ended it so you're not off the hook," Leo stated. "I'm gonna be on you like yogurt on Adam's shirt." Adam licked his shirt.

"That is not yogurt," he stated. _If it's not yogurt then what is it?_ Davenport came in and saw us by his car.

"Hey!" he shouted. "do you guys have any idea how much trouble you're in." Everyone was so freaked out. "I told you three feet away at all times and no breathing on the windows." I inwardly laughed. We all apologized and left the car. Leo went up to get a snack. I went up to the floor my room was on so I could watch Marcus use his bionics. When Leo brought a plate of cookies and a glass of milk out of the kitchen the doorbell rang. He set the milk on the plate and opened the door.

"Oh, hey. Perhaps I haven't made this clear, but I don't like you." Leo said then closed the door. Marcus opened it back up and walked in.

"Leo, I am so happy you're home safe. I can't believe you almost ended up at the bottom of the ocean," he said.

"Wait, how did you know where the car was set to go?" Marcus looked a little panicked.

"I...didn't?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. _Why didn't you just say Adam, Bree, and Chase told you? I know you have Chase's super smarts._

"Wait a minute, you sabotaged me. You programmed that car. I'm gonna tell Davenport." Marcus shot a warning shot with his laser vision destroying the toaster. Leo dropped his milk and cookies.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said raising an eyebrow. "That was a warning shot. Next one won't be."

"You...with," Leo stammered.

"Surprise, I'm bionic. Just like Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"And you know about...? Okay, you are just dropping bombs everywhere, man."

"You tell anyone and I the whole world will know about your family's little secret." I went halfway down the stairs. This is so epic watching it in person. "Adam, Bree, and Chase will be taken away, Davenport would be ruined forever, and I'd hate to see your family torn apart because of your big mouth." He pushed Leo with his finger when he said mouth. His eyes shinned green. I decided to come down all the way and pretend I didn't see anything. He said hi to me when he saw me.

"Hey, Marcus. Did ya come to check up on Leo?" I asked.

"Yep. Can I see your phone?"

"Sure." I gave him my phone and he typed something on the screen. Then he pulled out his phone and typed something. He handed my phone back to me.

"I put my number in it and your number in mine." I smiled at him. _You have absolutely no idea what kind information I have. Now I can keep an extra close eye on you. _He set his phone on the table. Then everyone else came in.

"Hey, Marcus, what's up?" Chase greeted.

"Oh, hey, guys. I just stopped by to make sure Leo was okay." _Yep, trying to kill him with your laser vision definitely made it look that way._

"How sweet is this guy?" Adam said.

"You okay, Leo?" Bree asked.

"Leo, ya good?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he answered. Marcus put his arm around him.

Everyone went to the lab and I stayed up here talking to Marcus. "Why was the car set to go to the bottom of the ocean?" he asked.

"I have no idea how to answer that." _But you know very well._

"Did you-" BOOM! He was cut off by the sound of an explosion. He jumped. "What was that?" He sounded a little panicked.

"You know that car that drives itself? Well, it's electric and Adam put gas in it. So that boom was the sound that it made when it was turned on because it exploded." There was a short silence. "You should probably go before something else blows up. It looks like the toaster already did." I pointed to the destroyed appliance he shot with his laser vision earlier. He gave me a side hug then left. I noticed his phone was still sitting on the table. _Well, you're gone so there's nobody to stop me from looking through this. _I started going through it when Leo came in.

"Hey, Grace." He spotted the phone in my hands. "I know that's not yours so who's is it and why do you have it?" He looked at me slightly suspicious.

"It's Marcus's. He forgot it and I felt like going through it, so." He got excited. He was probably thinking about using it to prove Marcus is evil. I can't let him get it otherwise he'll show everyone and the show will be messed up. He tried to take it from me, but I pulled it away.

"Oh, come on. Please let me show everyone else what's on it." I went through it and noticed nothing evil. _Maybe he erases anything evil just in case his phone is with somebody else._

"Sorry, Leo, there's nothing evil on here. Maybe he erases that stuff so nobody finds out. The show never said-" I cut myself off and looked at him. He gave me a questioning look.

"Show? What do you mean show?"

"I will tell you, but only if you don't tell anyone else, got it?" Might as well tell him. There is no way I could cover this up. There might be, but I would probably have to lie and I don't like lying.

"Got it." I told him everything I knew up to this episode. I told him that there's more, but I didn't tell him what that 'more' meant. "So, I'm a popular actor in your universe with a lot of fans? And a lot of those fans are girls?!" He got so excited. Then he remembered the part about Marcus having many fans. "Why does Marcus have a lot of fans? He's evil."

"I'm not sure about the rest of his fans, but I think he's cute." I thought about some of my favorite characters from other shows and movies. "My favorite character is always the bad guy. Why is that? Anyway, Leo, you can't tell anyone. It might mess up the plot."

"But nobody will ever find out that he's evil."

"I'll tell you one part of the future; they do find out that he's evil." He got happy again. I looked at the time on Marcus's phone. "It's 9:35. I'm gonna go get ready for bed." I went to my room and got my pj's to change into after my shower. _Maybe my phone still gets thing from my universe._ I checked it and there was nothing. _I_ _guess I'm never gonna find out what happens at the end of Bionic Showdown._ I checked Marcus's phone one last time before I went to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you AngelGoneDevil69 for suggesting a name for chapter 5. I have updated it.  
**

**I need a link to watch 'Spike's got Talent'. I tried to watch it on YouTube, but it was in parts and some of those parts were missing.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wake Up Call  
**

I was peacefully asleep when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the time on my alarm clock. _Seriously? Whoever this is couldn't wait an extra five minutes. _I answered without checking the caller ID. I thought it was one of my friends from my world, forgetting that I was in the Lab Rat universe. "Why did you ignore me last night when I was talking to you?!" a man's voice yelled. "Why isn't Leo dead?!" That's when I realized that I was talking to Douglas Davenport on Marcus's phone. "You will not fail me next time!"

"Sorry, dude, but who are you?" All I could hear in the background was noises made by machines.

"Oh, sorry, wrong number. Forget everything I just said," he panicked then hung up. _Okay, I'm just gonna pretend like that didn't just happen. _Since I was awake I got ready. The outfit I wore when I arrived was clean and sitting at the foot of my bed. I went to the kitchen then to the lab when I saw nobody. _I'll suggest going shopping after school today. I need to get some new clothes__._

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I greeted.

"Just finishing some school work," Bree answered. A fly came buzzing in when I sat down. _Must be the episode 'Spy Fly'. _It kept buzzing around Bree. Leo came in laughing at the way she was trying to get rid of the fly.

"You look ridiculous."

"Well, yeah, so would you if you had some flying thing attacking you." Leo pressed a button on the watch he was wearing.

"Would I?" He held out his hand allowing the fly to land on it. Bree looked surprised.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I talk to insects. They call me the fly whisp-"

"He's messing with you. It's a spy fly. The fly's head is a tiny camera," I interrupted. I pulled out the cylinder that was in Leo's bag. "He's controlling it with that watch he's wearing. That's why when he pressed one of the buttons it landed in his hand."

"You just had to ruin that, Didn't you?" He took the cylinder back.

"Yep." I folded my arms and smirked a little.

"Leo, I don't think Mr. Davenport would approve of you using his expensive gadgets as toys," Chase stated.

"Well, then he shouldn't have gone to Rock and Roll Fantasy camp. Hello, you're almost forty. You can't rock and you're no one's fantasy," Leo said.

"So that's where he is," I said.

"Can I see it?" Bree asked as she reached for the container. Leo pulled away.

"Back off, handsy. It needs to charge in it's fly hive. I used it all night." He put the fly in the container and closed the top.

"Wait," Bree started, "you spent all night playing with that stupid thing." She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, half the night. I spent the other half editing the footage." She thought for a moment.

"What footage?"

"Why do I get the feeling that the footage is gonna be of you?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well, now that you've asked." Leo walked over to the wall with the screens and started pressing buttons on his watch. "I give you the best of Bree." One of the screens turned on and it showed Bree snoring in her sleep. The screen went static then a new clip came up. The angle it was at made it look like she had a pig nose.

"This is so funny." I giggled a little. The next clip showed her licking her lips. The last was a clip of her kissing the glass in her tube. We all busted out laughing. She looked embarrassed. I tried to stop laughing and cleared my throat. "Sorry, Bree."

"I can't believe you, Leo!" she yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault you sleep ugly."

"Yes, Leo, saying that is a good way to defend yourself." I tried to get back on her good side. I've had my share of embarrassing moments.

"Kids, it's time for school," Tasha called.

When we arrived I went to my first class. I had Marcus's phone with me so I could give it back to him. I might have messed up the show a little because I had it. "Hey, Marcus."

"Hey, Grace." I pulled out his phone and gave it to him.

"You forgot it at the house yesterday."

"Thanks." We sat at our desks which were right next to each other. Today we learned about how to find percents and put them in circle graphs. It wasn't that hard. Our homework was to chose a topic that people could vote on, find the percentages, and put it in a graph. I already knew what I was doing mine on: super powers. I thought it was a good idea because Adam, Bree, and Chase had bionics. "Are you doing anything after school today?"

"Actually, I was thinking about going shopping for some new outfits with Bree, but I might be free tomorrow."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye." I walked by the stairs and saw Bree trying to swat the fly away again. Leo was behind her, laughing. "Leo, you need to stop. Playing with that thing could cause a lot of trouble. Principal Perry might take it away."

"Please, like principal Perry would take away a fly."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Now I have two little pests following me around," Bree said.

"He's my wing man."

"No puns allowed," I said. Chase and Adam came in. "Why is chase carrying a baby?"

"He might be stealing from five-year-old girls again," Leo said. Adam nodded.

"Ha, ha. It's for health class. Each of us has to babysit a robo baby for a night." His baby started crying. "Are you hungry? Yes you are my snoogie woogie boogie," He said in a baby voice.

"Just when we thought he couldn't get any creepier," Bree commented.

"Chase is being completely weird so I'm gonna leave." I went to my locker to put my algebra book away. I saw Marcus on the other side of the locker door when I closed it. "You seem a little stalkerish," I joked, "So, whatcha up to?"

"Nothing really. My dad accidentally called some random person this morning thinking it was me, but he called the same number and I picked up this time. Was it you who answered?"

"Yep. And it sounds a lot like he needs anger management classes. He was yelling something about ignoring him last night. He got all panicked when he heard my voice." The bell for class rang. "Well, anyway, I need to go. I've got a test in geography. Later."

After the test...

"Man I hope I did good. That was a long test." Bree wasn't there today. She has an 'AB' schedule so she was in a different class taking a physics test. I saw Bree and Leo talking about something.

"Bree, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

"I failed that test because of you. Happy now?"

"To be honest, you're kinda sucking the joy out of my A+."

"Hey, guys. What's goin' on?"

"I'm turning Leo in to Perry." Bree was very mad.

"Leo used the fly, didn't he?"

"Yep."

"You can't turn me in. If I get in trouble one more time this semester she'll send me to summer school."

"Fine," she agreed angrily as she slammed her locker and walked away.

"Leo, this is the part where you lose that thing."

"Calm down, Grace. I'm not gonna lose it."

"Again, don't say I didn't warn you." I left to catch up with Bree. "Principal Perry is gonna catch him and take that fly away. She's trying to swat at it right now." We both turned around to see Perry whipping around a fly swatter. The fly landed and Leo stopped her just in time to save it.

"If I can kill the spirit of 300 high school students, I can certainly kill one little fly." She was about to hit it, but Leo got in her way. I ran up to them.

"Grace, tell her why she can't kill it, please."

"Sorry, but this is your problem." I was about to leave, but he stopped me.

"If I tell her the truth she'll take it away from me. And if you don't help me then I'll tell Adam, Bree, and Chase your secret," he whispered.

"Dude, she's suppose to take it away. Then all the flies will be set free and then you'll get the flies back with Bree's help," I whispered back.

"Thanks for telling me the future." I face palmed. He probably said that thing about my secret to get me to tell him what happens.

I finished out the school day and walked home. Tasha wasn't there to pick us up. I started talking to Bree about going shopping. "Hey, that sounds like a great idea. When Tasha gets home I'll ask her to bring us to the mall."

"Thanks. Oh, I have this homework assignment on percents and graphs and I have to have a topic that people could vote on. So, which of these powers would you want: 1. super speed 2. super strength 3. telekinesis 4. flying or 5. laser vision?" She seemed a little nervous when I mentioned the first choice.

"Telekinesis!" she said loud and fast. "Telekinesis." This time she said it a bit calmer.

"Okay." I put a check by the power she chose. I asked the two bionic boys. Chase nervously answered super speed. Adam said the one he has. Bree and Chase panicked.

"I mean the one I have...always wanted. I want super strength." Leo answered the calmest. He said flying. I texted Marcus to find out what he would want.

'Id like to have telekinesis'

'ty' Bree and I got ready to go to the mall when we got home. We had to wait thirty minutes for Tasha to get home. She brought us to the mall, excited to shop with us. We went into Forever 21. I got six tops. I got a tank top, a denim vest, a blue shirt with studs on the shoulders, a blue and pink plaid button down shirt, a brown shirt with pink and grey designs on it, and a shirt that says 'PEACE' and 'LOVE' under it. I got a pair of jeans, shorts that go between your thighs and knees, and a blue pair of skinny jeans. I got a pair of hot pink shoes with red laces. Bree wanted me to get a red beret (that french hat) to go with the first outfit she let me borrow. She wanted me to look cut for Marcus after school tomorrow. While I was there I got a couple of answers for my homework. Did you really think I would forget?

The next day I got dressed and she straightened my hair. The beret would look cuter with straight hair.

When we arrived, I saw Marcus. Leo followed me over. "Hey, Marcus. She was just coming over to say that you're evil and no one likes you," he said with a fake smile. I looked at him. "What? I'm just telling the truth." I folded my arms.

"Leo, please leave," I said.

"But I thought you said you knew Marcus was evil," he whispered.

"This is a way I can keep a close eye on him," I whispered back. "I need you to pretend to walk away angrily."

"Fine," he said in his regular voice, "Don't believe me." He left Marcus and I alone.

"What's his problem?" he asked. I shrugged.

"What do you think of my outfit?"

"I think it looks cute."

"Thanks. And I'm free after school today if you want to do anything."

"Great." Some kid came and took a picture of us.

"This is definitely going in the yearbook," she said before running off. I saw Bree laugh a little from the corner of my eye before she went inside.

"I'll take you to olive garden."

"That place is expensive, though."

"It's for you so it's worth it."

"Kay, great. See ya after school." I went inside and stood next to Bree.

"Clear for takeoff," Perry said as she threw the fly in the air. She said a bunch of other things as she spied in some girl's diary.

"Told ya not to play with that thing in school," I said, "but at least she left the charging hive sitting there." I pointed to the found bench that it was sitting on. Bree and Leo went after it at the same time. I went to the gym to avoid being attacked by a swarm of mechanical flies. Through the window in the door, I watched the flies escape. I got out of Principal Perry's way to the door. I quickly closed the door and continued watching the situation. She said something before throwing the watch to Leo. She ran at him, but he got out of the way. I decided to come out seeing no flies where they were standing. Perry ran past us with a bunch of flies chasing her. "Okay, that's weird."

"Bree, I can't get all of these flies back without your help."

"No problem. Just tell Perry you cheated."

"Really? You're still on that?" She folded her arms.

"Yep. Looks like you're stuck Leo."

"Stuck, that's it."

"Okay, you do what you have to, I'm leaving. I've got a date after school today." I left through the gym since there were no flies there.

Adam and Chase came in yelling at each other about their babies. They started wrestling each other then they started using their babies like swords. Chase distracted Adam by saying there was a fly on his head before knocking his baby out of his hand. I quickly grabbed his and Adam's babies. "Okay you two, this has gotten out of hand. I will hold them and follow you to your class so they can get there without getting anymore damaged."

"You're acting childish," Chase said.

"Says the boy who was using his baby as a sword to get a better grade."

"Are either of you gonna get the fly or not?" Adam asked.

"Dude, it's gone. Come on." We ran across the hall to avoid getting stung. Chase stopped next to Leo. "Leo, what's happening?"

"Oh, you know. Destroying priceless inventions, unleashed a biohazard, hated by all. Typical Tuesday." We continued running across the hall. Chase pointed to the classroom that we needed to go in. I gave them back their babies and I came back to the main hall to see Bree super speeding around the fly hive. She closed the top and picked it up. Then she noticed that I was watching.

"Did you see that?" She was very worried.

"Yep. BT dubs, I already knew. I wish I had your power. And it's a long, hard to explain story of how I know so I'm just gonna leave it at that." She looked a little relieved, but mostly confused.

"Wow, that was the fourth weirdest thing I've seen all day," Leo commented.

"Speaking of which, number three is still over there waiting for your confession," Bree said.

"Great, I have to confess to the wrong end of a pantsuit." Leo walked over to Perry, who was still stuck to a poster covered in fly paper stuff. Everyone started getting up. "Principal Perry."

"Who is that? Don't try anything, I can identify you by your stench," she said.

"It's me, Leo. The only reason Bree was talking during a test was because I was using the spy fly to cheat off of her. She didn't deserve to fail. I did."

"Aw, that's nice. I got an itch, unless you're planning on scratching, get me off of here." Leo tried to pull her off, but she was glued on. Then he got his foot stuck. Bree pulled on his arm as he pulled on Perry's. They got themselves unstuck. "Thanks, Dooley, I owe ya one."

"Really?"

"Yeah...one long hot trip to summer school." She laughed. "Forgot my eyebrows." She pulled her eyebrows off of the paper, put them back on her face, and walked off like it was normal.

"Do you want me to tell Bree about you being from another universe?" Leo asked.

"Not yet."

School was let out early due to the fly thing and I met up Marcus. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep."

* * *

**Next chapter isn't going to be around an episode. I'm sure you know what it is. **


	9. Chapter 8

**I've never written anything like this before so sorry if it's bad**

* * *

**Date Night (even though it's not night)**

We walked to olive garden and sat at a two person table. It wasn't far from school so it was a short walk. We both ordered spaghetti and sprites. "This place is expensive. Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Yeah."

"You're not evil like Leo said. Why does he think you're evil?"

"I'm not sure. Anyway, how are you liking this place?"

"I love it." The waitress brought us our food and we thanked her. "Why did you bring me here? There has to be a reason."

"No reason. Just being nice." I stared at him. I knew the true reason and the reason he's going to tell me. And they are completely different. "Fine. I think you're cute." I forgot all about the true reason at that moment. "That's also why I put my number in your phone."

"Aw, you're so sweet. I think you're cute, too." _I'm actually on a date with my favorite character, Marcus Davenport! I can't wait to tell the people back at home. _I looked down at my plate sadly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, lifting up my chin.

"Yeah. It's nothing."

"It doesn't look that way."

"I remembered everyone back home. I'm not sure if I'm ever gonna see them again."

"I can get you back to Florida."

"You and I aren't thinking of the same Florida. Both Floridas are located in the same place, though. It's hard to explain. Even if it was easy I still wouldn't want to explain it."

"I can help you find your Florida if you want."

"Maybe later. Now I just want to enjoy life."

"I know something that can help." He pulled a necklace from the pocket of his hoodie. It was a glass heart with a blue rose inside. He went behind me and put it on. It made me forget what I was sad about. He must have a crush. I smiled widely. "I take it that you like it."

"I love it. Thank you." I thought for a moment. "Are we on a date?"

"Maybe." _This is so awesome._ His phone made a dinging noise. He must've gotten a text. The check came at the same time. He looked at his phone. "Sorry, but I've gotta go. My dad wants me home in the next thirty minutes." He paid for our meal and told the waitress to keep the change. I hugged him goodbye and left.

Once at home Bree asked me where I was. "I was on a date with Marcus."

"Oh my gosh. That's so cool. How'd it go?"

"It was good. He gave me this necklace."

"He is so sweet."

**Marcus POV**

I arrived back at the lab and told my dad everything. "She didn't suspect a thing. She'll most likely where that necklace a lot which means we'll be able to see everything she sees." I held up the Tablet that showed the video I was getting from the camera in Grace's necklace. Now I'll be able to find out everything without Leo trying to stop me.

* * *

**Sorry about shortness, but in my defense I don't really write things like this so...yeah. R&R. I want to know how I did. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry about lateness...I had to take a break from writing and I started volunteer work today. But it's finally ready to read (obviously if I'm posting it).**

**This episode shall be in two chapters cause I think it takes place during two days. Enjoy :D**

**WARNING: May be short**

* * *

**Secrets  
**

Leo and I came in the lab. I was still wearing the necklace that Marcus gave me. The lab rats had their mission suits on so they most likely just got done with a mission. Davenport was laying on the floor when we came in, but we walked around him. "Hey guys," Leo said, "how'd the mission go?" Brawn and brain looked a little worried that he said that in front of me, but speed didn't mind.

"Great," Bree replied, "we fixed the pentagon's communication satellite and returned it to orbit." Seeing that Bree was saying everything in front of me, Chase decided to speak.

"We even rigged it so we can get every T.V. channel in the world. Who wants to watch Guatemala drag racing?" We all looked at him funny.

"Did my suggestions come handy on the mission?" Leo asked.

"Leo, they never got em," I stated.

"But I did some research and gave it to big D." He walked next to Davenport and pointed to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Leo. I didn't have time to use them."

"Yes you did," Adam said. "You spilled your coffee and used Leo's research to mop it up." Davenport looked at him with anger and nervousness.

"You used my suggestions as a sponge!?" Leo got angry. Then he turned to me. "Is that what happened?" this time it was a serious question.

"Yes." He turned back to Davenport.

"You used my suggestions as a sponge!?"

"More like a paper towel," Davenport defended. "But it was very absorbent."

"That's a smart way to defend yourself," I said sarcastically.

"Why don't you guys go clear out the rest of your gear," he said to the bionic teens. He and Leo walked over to a control panel that I have no Idea what it's for.

"We need to talk. I'm tired of being the water boy. I wanna be part of the team," Leo complained.

"Leo I told you, you can't be part of the team. You're not bionic and besides statistics show most accidents happen within a three mile radius of you." I started laughing at that. Leo just looked at me. I put my hands up in an 'I surrender' way.

"Leaving," I said. I went into the elevator and up to the main floor. Once there, I went up to my room and decided to put the finishing touches on my Lab Rats picture.

I pulled it out from between my mattress and bed frame. I was planning on making it look more 3-D by shading around the left edge of the letters in 'LAB RATS'. And, because I was bored, I started talking to myself. "How am I gonna tell them the truth? When am I gonna tell them the truth? Why do I keep thinking about how Chase is gonna react?" I put my sketch book down with my hands under it. "Why do I keep talking to myself?" I picked up my drawing and finished it. Then I put it back in it's hiding spot.

I went down to the living room and sat on the couch. I turned my phone on to see if I could read any Lab Rats fanfictions in this world. Maybe I'll be able to if I'm near the spot where I first showed up. "Yes!" I whispered to myself excitedly. I was about to search fanfiction when Leo came in grumpy and holing a huge stack of papers. "Is this that time when Davenport makes you his unpaid secretary?"

"Yes."

"And you have to type all the mission reports?"

"Yes."

"Do you need any help? We can go on two separate computers and split the pile. I'm a pretty fast typer." He got happy.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks. But you can't wear that necklace." I subconsciously grabbed the piece of jewelery.

"Why?"

"Because, knowing Marcus, he probably rigged it with a microscopic camera."

"Like the on in the lab?" It was too late to realize what I just said. Now the whole show is ruined if I can't convince Leo to keep quiet.

"I'm gonna tell Mr. Davenport right away." He put the stack of papers down and started towards the elevator button.

"No!" I ran to him and stopped him from hitting the button. He gave me a questioning look.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not suppose to find out about that yet. It'll ruin the plot line of the show. Plus, if there is a camera in this thing like you said, Marcus would see you and turn Adam, Bree, and Chase in to the government." He thought for a moment.

"Fine. But don't try anything funny." He grabbed half of the stack of papers and I grabbed the other half. I never took off the necklace. So, before I started typing, I put it on a push pin that was in my wall. I studied the piece of paper on the top and started typing.

_...Line of time jumps..._

I was finally done at 8:27pm. I went to Leo's door and knocked on it. "Who is it?"

"Grace. I finished my half of the papers."

"Leave it on the counter that is in the center of the lab."

"Kay." I went down to the lab and put the papers where he said. I saw the rats asleep in their tubes. _Why are they in bed so early? _I came back to my room and got ready for bed. The clock read 9:52 when I said my prayer and got in bed.

**Marcus's POV**

"So Grace knows about the camera and she's keeping it a secret. She's gonna be more help than I thought," I said as I rewatched the video from her necklace camera. "And she has secrets of her own that could help us." My dad smiled at this.

"I need you to get those secrets out of her. We need to get that information. And don't fail me this time." I felt a little anger and fear in me.

"I won't." I went back to watching the video. _I hope._

* * *

**Next part out tomorrow.**

**Still looking for a link to watch 'Spike's Got Talent'**

**I was thinking about making an angel to help Grace or Marcus. Only she would be able to see her. The angel will be in the form of an animal, but it will still have wings. Even though she is in the shape of an animal she will still be able to talk. I will tell you what animal she will be if you say yes. If you want a hint check ot my OCs on my profile. Only one of them is named after an animal. If you want an angel, but in the form of a human...(speech goes on for hours)...R&R.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Winged Crystal  
**

Today I was wearing a blue tank top with a pink plaid button down shirt over it. My hair was straightened and in a ponytail. I had a pair of blue skinny jeans and hot pink sneakers. I was still wearing the necklace I got from Marcus. I didn't listen to Leo when he said not to wear it.

I had just come from algebra. Marcus wasn't there today. I saw the lab rats and Leo coming down the stairs and was about to meet up with them. I stopped myself when I saw Perry with a bullhorn. "Not so fast!" she yelled. I backed up to the other side of the round bench in the middle of the hall way. The teens had dreadful looks. "You three missed school yesterday. Not that I didn't enjoy it. But it's been happening way too much lately. Look at this attendance report."

"You still keep paper records?" Chase questioned, "You know we have computers now. And also indoor plumbing and fire."

"Do you really want to poke the bear?" Perry asked.

"Do you really want to use that analogy?" Leo said. Perry quickly turned to him.

"Shut it, Dooley! I've been working out. Don't make me flex my guns." Leo looked disgusted. She turned back to the bionic teens. "You three are in big trouble."

"Actually, we're not," Bree said as she pulled out a piece of paper, "cuz we have a note from our dad. He signed it and everything."

"With his name," Adam backed. Perry looked at the note.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, my bad that changes absolutely NOTHING!" She ripped up the paper. "Just because your dad lets you cut school doesn't mean I have to. Somebody has to be the disciplinarian. It's like I tell my cats..." Then she made a hissing noise. _That's not weird at all. _"See you three in detention." With that she left. I came over after she was gone.

"So you three got detention?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bree answered sadly, "and it's not fair."

"No, it really isn't. Well, you guys have fun," Leo commented before walking off. We all went through the rest of the day.

Leo and I came home and gave the now typed summary reports to Davenport. He had to get his reports from his room while I stayed in the lab waiting for him. "Summary reports are done. And may I just say I've never felt so alive," Leo said sarcastically. Davenport was working on a body for Eddy when Leo came down. "So what are you working on?"

"He's making a body for Eddy so he could annoy us when we're away from the house," I answered. Eddy turned around saying hi making Leo drop the reports.

"Ha. Now none of you are safe," Eddy stated.

"Really? Hadn't noticed," I sarcastically said.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"If you're annoyed then my work here is done." I went back up to the living room to test out a fanfic. "The tale of Marcus Davenport, I'm you and you're me, Sucked inside...Come on, there has to be something." I typed in all three of the searches. "Yes, I got something." I started reading once I found it.

**Marcus's POV**

I was watching the live video feed from Grace's necklace. "The tail of Marcus Davenport? How is that a story? This girl is keeping more secrets than me." I've been watching the live video ever since I woke up, trying to figure out her secrets. That was the reason why I missed school. Then I saw her face on the screen.

"Just in case Leo was right about this. Can't let that one find out about anything." The last image I saw, before throwing the tablet again, was the roof.

"You need to stop throwing my stuff. That was the sixth tablet," my dad said.

"I know, but it's just so frustrating."

"Well, can you at least find something else to break. I don't have enough money for you to be destroying everything." I left the lab and went up to the living room. I have to find out Grace's secrets.

**Grace's POV**

Leo sat down next ot me and started playing a game. Shortly after he came, Davenport came in with Eddy following. He didn't stop until he hit Davenport's legs. I really need to give him a nickname so I don't have to keep calling him Davenport. He hit Eddy with whatever he was holding. "Will you stop that!" he yelled.

"What do you think that I'm trying to crash into your butt?" Eddy was annoying, but he was very funny.

"Leo, where is everybody? I sent out a mission alert and no one is responding."

"Oh, they're stuck in detention. They're probably getting flipped and ripped as we speak."

"What and what?" I asked. I never said that I remembered the entire series.

"It's when the lunch ladies check to see if they have any electronics on them." Davenport and I were confused. "The flippin's not so bad. It's the rippin' that odds ya." Leo laughed. I stopped reading my fanfiction because I can't read and be around a conversation at the same time. I put my necklace back on. _If there is a camera, Marcus would most likely be confused, too._

"There is an underground gas leak and the hazmat tank cannot contain it. I need Adam, Bree, and Chase to shut it down." That guy said. I'm not going to keep saying Davenport. Leo and I stood up.

"Let me help," we said at the same time. He started laughing.

"That is very funny, but this is serious. If that substation explodes it'll send a highly toxic gas cloud into the atmosphere. I gotta get Principal Perry to let them go. Talk about a highly toxic gas cloud." He pulled out his phone and called the school. Leo started begging me to tell him if he's going to go on the mission.

"I'll tell you after you visit the school," I finally said.

"Thank you."

"There's no answer. I can't wait for them. Leo, take this to Principal Perry and tell her to let Adam, Bree, and Chase leave. Eddy and I will start taking gas levels at the substation." He handed Leo a not.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're taking him on the mission and not me."

"Oh, it's nothing personal. He just thinks you're worthless," Eddy said. Davenport hit him.

"Come on."

Leo and I arrived at the school. A couple of lunch ladies pulled us into the detention room. "Oh, goody," Perry said. "What do you want?"

"There's an emergency and my step-dad asked me to give you this." Leo handed her the note.

"Oh, yum, second lunch." She took the paper and ate it. What was my thought when I saw that on T.V.? Oh, yeah...THIS LADY IS WEIRD!

"What are you doing? This is serious. This is a matter of life and death," Leo said.

"You said the same thing when the vending machine ran out of cheese curls."

"This is different. Please you gotta let them go."

"No. Although, there might be a way they can earn their freedom."

This is the reason I came. I wanted to watch them do that thing with the bats. They spun around the bats 40 times with their heads on the bottoms of the bats. "Okay, whoever makes it out the open door is free to leave," Perry announced. I watched them fail at trying to leave. Leo was cheering them on. I was giggling. Chase almost made it, but he went off course at the door. "Prepared to be entertained, amoeba brains. Time for my next challenge."

"They're gonna be here a while, aren't they?" Leo asked.

"Ring ring. Excuse me a second." Perry pretended to answer a phone with her fingers. "Hello, Department of Stupid Questions? It's for you." She held her hand up to Leo.

They were taking too long so Leo and I went home. I told him that we were gonna go on the mission instead of them. We put on hazmat suits and left for the substation. "Finally, Adam, Bree, and Chase are here," I heard Davenport say. "Leo! Grace!" he yelled.

"They're stuck in detention and Principal Perry won't let them out. But I brought you something even better." Davenport looked hopeful. "Me!" He looked worried again.

"Woohoo, Leo's here," Eddy said, "said no one ever." I giggled.

"Guys, it's too dangerous in here. The gas levels are rising. You have to get out."

"We can't," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because-" I was cut off by the sound of the roof collapsing in the room Leo and I just came out of. "-of that," I finished.

"Great, now the access tunnel's jammed. A spark must've made the secondary line to blow. If the primary line goes we're toast."

"Well, that's just great. There goes my 5k fun run," Eddy complained.

"Shut...It!" Davenport yelled at him. He put his hand on one of the pipes. "Hot! hot. And the glove is melting." Leo and I pulled him off the pipe. Air kept randomly blowing from different pipes in the room. "The gas levels are still building. Our oxygen supply is almost gone. Time is running out."

"I'm scared. Hold me, Donny," Eddy crashed into Davenport again.

"Stop that!" Davenport yelled. "This stuff is useless. See, this is why I need their bionics. If Bree was here she could use her super speed to create a vacuum to contain the gas until they figure out a way to slow the leaks." He must've been very panicked if he said that in front of me. Or Bree told him I knew about their bionics.

"Hey, we can speed it up," I suggested, remembering this part.

"You do realize that's the opposite of slowing it down, right?"

"I'm talkin' bout the fan, dude."

"When Adam has B.O. we use the exhaust fan in his capsule to empty the nastiness into Bree," Leo backed. "It's disgusting for her, but hilarious for us."

"So, you two are saying if we can start the turbine..."

"Then we can suck all the gas out of here and seal it in the containment tunnel," I finished.

"Grace, that is brilliant."

"Yeah, well, just don't go using it to wipe up your spilt coffee," Leo commented.

"The only thing is if that turbine sparks it could blow the whole place up."

"Yeah, but if we don't do anything we'll definitely blow up."

"Tiny logic strikes again,'' Davenport said "Okay, fingers crossed."

"Eddy," I whispered, "I know how to scare them. Make an exploding noise when they star the turbine."

"I didn't think you would do something like that. You're the second person I like the most next to Donny." He made the sound affect making Leo and Davenport jump. Eddy and I were laughing. "Just kidding." They continued working on the turbine. It started up and began sucking the gas out.

"See big D. Told ya we can help," Leo said.

"Uh, guys. Should it be going that fast?" Eddy asked. Everything began to get sucked in, even the bag full of heavy supplies.

Leo repeatedly asked, "Can you stop it?"

"I'm trying to concentrate," Davenport told him.

"Are you concentrating on trying to stop it?" _Really Leo? _ Then Eddy's mechanical body was sucked in, causing the turbine to stop.

"Push that button and seal the containment tunnel." Leo did as he was told. "It worked!" We all cheered except for Eddy, who had just lost his body. He pretended like he was dying.

"Is that you, Donny?"

"I'm here Eddy."

"The light is so dim. It's so cold. I need you to do something for me; tell Tasha it should've been her." Everyone had the look of 'really?' on. Davenport took the tablet off of the robotic body and we left.

We showed up at home and Davenport put Eddy back on the computer in the house. Eddy showed up on the screen and complained about missing the rest of him. Davenport explained that to him. Then the bionic teens came running in. "We're here Mr. Davenport. What's the mission?" Chase asked.

"You missed it. Luckily Leo and Grace saved our butts."

"No, seriously, What's the mission?" Bree asked.

"I'm not kidding. Leo really stepped it up today. He showed me he has what it takes to be part of this team. I'm making him my new strategic mission specialist."

"Congrats," Chase said.

"Way to go," Bree said.

"Muzzletop," Adam said.

"Hey, what about you?" Bree asked me.

"We were talking about it on the way here and I didn't want to do any work so...yeah. Anyway, I'll be up in my room if anybody needs me."

I was sitting on my bed when I heard someone talk to me. "What up, Grace?" I looked up to see a pure white wolf with wings. And because the wolf was talking I screamed. Adam came in.

"What's wrong?"

"There is a talking wolf with wings sitting right there."

"I wish I had an imaginary friend like that." He didn't say it teasingly. He sounded a bit jealous. Then he left.

"Grace, he can't see me."

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'm gonna try to make sense of things." I left the room.

**Marcus's POV**

I was getting ready to get in my capsule when I heard a female voice say my name. I turned to see a pure white wolf with wings. "Hm, you didn't scream. Last person I met did."

"Who and what are you?"

"I'm an angelic wolf. My name is Crystal. Oh, almost for got, only you can see me."

"The only person in the world?"

"No. There are others dotted around the globe. Anyway, you should get your rest. I'll be back tomorrow." Then she vanished. I stepped into my capsule trying to figure out weather I was hallucinating because of aggravation or if that was real. I decided to find out in the morning.

* * *

**Thank you ****AngelGoneDevil69 for that idea. I never thought of it.  
**

******Anyway R&R**


	12. Chapter 11

**Found a link for 'Spike's got Talent' yay.  
**

**I won't be able to update every Wednesday. And I will tell you any other days I can't update like this Friday. But any other days I can update unless I say I can't. And if it turns out I can then you're in luck. Anyway, here's the next chapter. :D**

**And the angelic wolf, Crystal, sounds and acts more like a teenager than an adult.**

* * *

**My Angel  
**

I woke up to the feeling of something hitting my stomach hard. I sat up fast and saw that it was that wolf. "Okay, what was that for?"

"You guys had a power outage last night and your alarm clock reset so I jumped on you and woke you up."

"Okay, then I guess it's safe to say OW! And you never even told me anything about you. Which means it's very easy for you to get me aggravated." I started to get out of bed. The white winged wolf sat down on the floor.

"I'm an angelic wolf named Crystal. I was sent here to help you and many other things like that. Being an angel would also explain why Adam couldn't see me." She went to my closet and got me an outfit. She pulled out a white shirt with a gold design and white skinny jeans with gold buttons. The shoes she got were like Bree's, but gold.

"Where did you get this outfit? I don't have clothes like this."

"Courtesy of an angel," she answered stretching out her wings. "I need to leave. See ya at school." Then she vanished.

"There's no school today." She left right before I said that.

**Marcus's POV**

I heard something creaking. I opened my eyes a little and saw the door to my capsule was open. Then I felt a little pressure on my back before I fell. I looked up expecting to see my dad, but instead I saw that wolf again. _So it was real. _"Any reason you pushed me out of my capsule?" I asked, getting up.

"To wake you up...duh. You can't sleep all day. It's not healthy."

"Can I at least sleep till eight?"

"You're awake now. I really don't see the reason for that. Just be happy I didn't wake you up when a wolf wakes up. They usually wake up at four or five in the morning."

"Okay, that makes the rude awakening seem much nicer," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know you weren't being sarcastic with me. I'm gonna be gone for a bit so I'll see you at school."

"But there's no school today."

"I know. I was talking about the art show." Then she vanished.

**Grace's POV**

Yesterday the lab rats went on a mission to get some samples of chemical from barrels. Today Bree has to stay in her capsule because she went on the mission without her mission suit and got herself contaminated. I entered the lab hearing Davenport saying that she was quarantined so I think this is the episode 'Quarantined'. Then she complained about not being able to go to the art show at school tonight. That must be what Crystal meant when she said 'See ya at school'.

"You you are not leaving that capsule until Adam and Chase get back in that warehouse and find out exactly what you were exposed to," Davenport said.

"Besides Owen's bad art," Adam commented.

"Great. Now that we've set off the alarm getting past security's gonna be even harder. How are we gonna get in?" Chase wondered. Davenport grabbed a small device and turned it on. The stuff behind him was all you could see. He completely disappeared.

"The same way I'm standing right here and you can't see me."

"How'd ya do that?" Leo asked.

"He's a witch!" Adam shouted.

"It's my new spatial micro projection technology."

"Dude, I know witchcraft, and you're a witch."

"No I'm not." He turned the device off and became visible again. "This device scans your environment and uses a matrix of light projections to create a virtual environment you can hide behind." He turned it back on. "Tah-dah! I invented it as a 3-d modeling engine for space telescopes."

"Aha! So he's a space witch! Those are the worst kind."

"Adam," I said, "he ain't no witch. He built that thing. It's not any kind of magic. It's technology." Adam and Chase changed into their mission suits and left. I went upstairs and texted Marcus. 'sup boy?'

'nm how about u'

'i got a new outfit'

'cool'

'r u gonna be at the art show 2nite?'

'yep'

'kk see u then'

'later' I decided to look up more fanfictions.

_...Line of time jumps..._

I've read about six fanfics now. Now, I'm listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I love that song. After it was over I went down the hall that was next to the kitchen. I never got to explore this place. I heard Davenport talking to Leo about keeping Bree in her capsule while he went to go save Adam and Chase. I was about to go up to them when something grabbed me and zoomed off. Then I was standing in the living room with Bree. "Can you give me a warning next time."

"Listen, I'm going to the art show to see Owen. Can you please not tell anyone?"

"Can I come with you. I'm gonna meet up with Marcus there."

"You might get in trouble, too."

"Let's just go. Davenport is coming down the hall right-" I was cut off when she grabbed me and super speeded us to the front of the school. "What did I say about warnings!?"

"Sorry." We walked in and I met up with Marcus. I don't remember seeing him in this episode. It's probably because I'm here.

While we were walking through the halls looking at art, I saw Crystal. I tried to ignore her, but apparently I was staring at her. "What's over there?" he asked. I looked at him for a second then looked back. She was gone. I turned back to him. She had moved to the top of the lockers behind him.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something. I'll be right back." I went to the girls bathroom where I met Crystal. "Why are you following me?" It's a good thing nobody was in there.

"I'm suppose to keep an eye on you. I am your angel, after all."

"Can you please not make me seem like I'm loosing my mind?"

"Fine. I'll stay out of sight, but you're not leaving mine."

"Fine, whatever. I'm gonna get back to him." She vanished. Why doesn't she just use her wings? I left the girls room and to Marcus, but I didn't see him where I left him.

**Marcus's POV**

I went behind the school to talk to Crystal. She appeared in front of my face. She was flying in place and just stared at me. One more inch and our noses would've been touching. So now I'm out here to talk to her. "You freaked me out. I don't want everyone to think that I'm some weird kid."

"Sorry to break it to you, but everybody being weird includes you. Which technically means you are some weird kid."

"And you're gonna make Grace think that I'm crazy. I don't want her to not like me. I like her."

"I can detect lies and I've looked at your plans. So you must be starting to actually like her, huh?"

"No." I started blushing. Crystal became very hyper.

"Aw, you're blushing! You do like her. I can't wait for you two to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyway, I'll leave your sight, but you're not leaving mine," She said sternly.

"Stalker much." I went back inside and saw Grace next to Owen and Bree. Owen was holding a mask made out of, what looked like, video game controllers.

**Grace's POV**

I got tired of looking for Marcus so I joined Bree and Owen's talk about that mask made out of video game controllers. Then Leo came. "Hey, can you go put you're face on pause somewhere?" He said to Owen.

"In life, as in art, there is no pause. Only moving forward," Owen said.

"Can you move forward down the stairs?" Leo asked, pointing to the stairs. Owen left. "That's the guy you snuck out for? Really? You've had your fun. Big D needs you to stay in your capsule. Let's go." He grabbed Bree and started pulling her down the stairs. She pulled back.

"I'm gonna go look for Marcus." I was about to go downstairs, but Leo stopped me.

"No, big D wants me to bring both of you guys home. And not to mention Marcus is evil." Bree's arm went numb. She put her hand in her pocket and tried to say she was fine.

"Marcus can wait. Bree you need to get home," I said. Then her leg went numb. Leo pointed to it.

"Uh, I'm good." She lifted up her leg and placed it on the first step. She tumbled down. "That is performance art. I call it falling uncontrollably down the stairs." Leo and I went down and helped her on the bench. Marcus came over and helped us.

"No. You go away. You're evil and nobody likes you," Leo said.

"Leo, that is very annoying." I turned to Marcus. "Sorry, Marcus, but I can't hang out right now."

"Bye, Captain Eyebrows." Leo pushed him away and he left.

"Bree, we need to get you home right now," I said.

"I can't even stand up. Everything is numb! Look" She tried to move, but she fell on her back. "Just help me get out of here before it gets worth." Her tongue went numb at the last I started blushing at the last part. "It's worth!"

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

"The numbness spread to my tongue. I can't talk." Leo smiled.

"Finally, a positive side effect."

"Leo." We helped her up and put her on a stool with wheels. Leo started moving her to the door, but Owen stopped us.

"I'm about to unveil the center piece of my exhibit. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Leo said, "she's fine." We helped her up. "Your art is just so good she's getting emotional." Owen pulled us closer to the center of the hall and talked about Bree being his muse and stuff like that. He pulled the sheet off the picture. It was suppose to be a painting of Bree made out of paintballs. Leo left me to hold her. "It's not totally horrible. What is it?"

"It's paintball art. 2,000 paintballs fired at precise accuracy to paint a portrait of your sister." When Owen said that he remembered Bree. He came over and helped me hold her up. Then I let go.

"Your turn," I said. He sat her down on one of the regular benches.

"So, what do you think, Bree?" Bree said something that nobody could understand.

"She had the same reaction to the Mona Lisa," Leo came up with. "Well, we have to go." Then they started to argue. It was a weird argument due to the fact that Bree couldn't talk. Leo threw her to Owen. He took her back and accidentally threw her at the painting, tearing a whole in the middle. "We'll take it." Leo and I dragged Bree outside by her feet.

"Bye, Own!" she shouted.

We found a dolley on the way home and put her on it. "Let's just get you in your capsule before we all get in a lot of trouble," Leo said. _Too late. _Leo saw Davenport and freaked out, dropping Bree. "Clean up, aisle Bree," he joked.

"Leo you were suppose to watch her."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Somehow the fastest person in the world snuck past me." Davenport injected the antidote into Bree's neck.

"Bree, are you okay?" Chase asked.

"I feel funny. Funny. Fun-nah. Fun-"

"Oh, just spit it out!" Adam said.

"I'm cured!"

"Oh, that's such a relief. It'll be so much more enjoyable to punish you now that you're healthy! What were you thinking? You could've put us all in danger," Davenport said.

"Sorry. I just wanted to be like every other girl and hang out with the boy I like. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you're not like every other girl. You're part of a team and your decisions effect us all."

"Yeah, because of you I had to go to an art show," Leo said.

"Yeah, and I haven't eaten since 2:30," Adam said.

"Also, on a lesser note, we all could have been killed," Chase announced.

"Look, you can have a social life. Just don't let it interfere with your bionic life," Davenport said.

"I get it. From now on when a mission comes up it gets my full attention." Davenport said we were going to get something to eat. When Bree tried to stand up she fell.

"Okay, everybody, grab a limb." Adam grabbed one of his arms. "One of her limbs, Adam." She gained feeling to the rest of her body shortly after we started carrying her.

After we ate I headed up to my room and everyone else went down to the lab. I noticed the necklace Marcus gave me hanging on the wall. "Crap, I forgot to wear this." When I turned around I saw Crystal. I yelped out of surprise.

"You really need to stop doing that every time you see me. Oh, and I found out that Marcus likes you."

"Are you sure he wasn't just saying that?"

"Of course I am. I can detect lies. I heard him say that he liked you." I sat on my bed and put the necklace on.

"He is so sweet." I looked down at my necklace and back to Crystal. "He put a microscopic camera in this before he liked me, didn't he?"

"I will find out." She disappeared. After ten minutes she came back. "Yes, he did. Right now he's watching the video from the time you were singing Cray Button by Family Force Five."

"That isn't stalkerish at all. I'm gonna get ready for bed. Night, Crystal." I took off my necklace and hang it on the wall. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Night, Grace." She flew off. _Hey, she's finally using her wings._

**Marcus's POV**

"Why are you rewatching videos?" my dad asked. I thought of something fast.

"Just in case we missed something that could help us."

"So you chose a video that she sings in."

"We don't pay much attention to those so I decided to see if I can find out anything."

"You better have come up with something in the morning." Then he left. _Great, now I have to find something new. _I was looking through the videos when I heard Crystal.

"I can tell you something that can help you and not harm her." I looked at her hopeful. "She can understand things that you can't." She disappeared. I watched a couple more of my favorite videos and got in my capsule. "I'm so glad Crystal told me something. Now I don't have to worry about dad. I just wish I knew what that means.

* * *

**Hey guys. Here it is. finally done. Reminders: look at top. And I do know who Sabrina and Salem are. See y'all next chap. Tomorrow is the episode 'Robot Fight Club'.  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Italics is talking in the video**

**contains spoilers for The ****Tale of Marcus Davenport so I suggest you read that before this chapter**

* * *

**Marcus Tries to Find His Story  
**

**Marcus's POV**

I've been looking for that story Grace mentioned when she was reading. I checked every search engine there is. Now I need to figure out a way to get her phone. That seems to be the only place to find it. It's called The Tail of Marcus Davenport. I'm watching the live video coming from her necklace. I think she might be reading that, but I'm not sure. "Hey, Marcus. Whatcha doin'?" I heard Crystal ask from behind me.

"I'm trying to find something." I didn't take my eyes off the video.

"What is it?" She want to know everything going on in my life, doesn't she?

"None of your business."

"I'm your angel. Your life is my business at the moment. So, what is it?" I was about to talk back when I heard Leo asking why grace was laughing.

_"There's this site called fanfiction dot net. I'm reading The Tail of Marcus Davenport. Chase and Marcus have to room together because they don't like each other." _So, in that story I room with somebody I don't like. _"Chase poured a bucket of water on Marcus's head so Marcus got the bucket stuck on Chase's head for revenge."_

"So you're spying on Grace just because you heard your name. She might be talking about another Marcus Davenport?"

"I highly doubt it."

**Grace's POV**

After I was done reading the chapter I was on, I went down to the lab with Leo. Adam and Bree were leaving and I saw Chase laying down on the floor. "Did Bree and Adam flip you?"

"No," He replied nervously.

"Chase I need your help," Leo said. Chase stood up. "The annual Mission Creek robot throw down is coming up."

"Leo, for the last time, I'm not a robot. I'm a man." Leo looked at him. "One day I'll be a man."

"I'm not talking about you. It's a competition where remote controlled robots fight to the death." He looked a little to excited when he said that last part. "Here take a look." He played a video of one of the competitions.

"Leo, that's cool and all, but I've got way better things to do than-"

"The grand prize is 500 dollars," Leo interrupted.

"And I'm in." The video showed a boy with a controller. That must be the undefeated boy that is gonna be defeated by Leo and Chase or Davenport. I can't remember. What's his name again? "Who's that guy?" Chase asked.

"Kevin Stone." So that's his name. "That smug jerk wins every year. He thinks he's so much better than me."

"Sounds like he is better than you."

"That's not the point. So I was thinking..."

"...That if the three of us teamed up and built a robot together we could take Kevin down. That's a great idea, we'll make a perfect team. I'm an amazing engineer, a brilliant designer, and the most intelligent person on the planet. And you," he pointed to Leo and thought of something, "are the guy who picked me."

"I'll get the stuff that we need," I said.

"Great. Let's get started."

**_...Line if time jumps..._**

The robot is almost done, but I still think we should've used titanium. "What do you think?" Chase asked.

"This is awesome. Now all we need are laser cannons, flame throwers, and satellite radios so we can pump up the jams." Leo did some kind of weird dance thing.

"Leo, this is why you always lose to Kevin. You rely on flash when you should rely more on speed and stability."

"I still think we should've used titanium. It's a strong metal. I had a robotics teacher that builds all of his fighter bots out of that," I stated. Davenport came in. He got all excited when he saw us working on our fighter bot.

"Oh, are you guys working on a combat robot?"

"Yep. We're getting ready for the big Robot Throw down!" Leo announced.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure," Chase answered.

"All right. Very impressive." Davenport took out a screwdriver and tightened something. "I think you're onto something here. Can I make one suggestion?" Chase nodded. "Let me join your team. I have made a fortune designing stuff like this. And if I'm on your team, you are guaranteed to win."

"Fine with me," Chase said.

"Why not?" Leo said.

"Welcome to the team," I said.

"YES!" Davenport got super excited again. "I love robot competitions. They really bring out my inner geek."

"Wow, so there's an inner one, too?" Leo joked. Chase and I giggled quietly.

We decided to take a break from working. When I got to my room, I heard my phone make a noise to let me know that I got a text. It was from Marcus. 'R u busy'

'no...why?'

'Im coming over'

'cool...how long?'

'15 minutes'

'kk see u then' "GRACE!" I screamed before landing on the floor with a thud. I turned around and saw Crystal.

"Crystal! Don't do that. You know it freaks me out," I demanded. I picked myself up off the floor and sat on my bed. Crystal flew next to me and sat.

"I need to give you a warning. Marcus is coming over to see if he can find that story about him. He wants to know who knows his life."

"But that story is different from what's going to happen. He's human in this story."

"He doesn't-"

"Grace, Marcus is here!" Bree called from downstairs, cutting Crystal off.

"Got to go." I went down and greeted and Adam left with worried looks. Bree must've super speeded in front of Caitlin. Marcus and I sat on the couch. "Would you like a snack or anything?"

"Sure." I went to the kitchen. I heard the sound of super speed. I looked back and saw Marcus gone. I smiled to myself. I know what I'm going to do when he comes back.

**Marcus's POV**

I super sped to Grace's room when she went in the kitchen. I'm trying to find her phone. I lifted up her mattress and found a sketch pad. _I don't think it would hurt to take a look. _I saw many pictures of bat-like creatures. One of the pictures had the words 'Night Fury' at the top. I found another where the night fury was shooting a fire ball. _Must be some kind of dragon. _Then I saw a bunch of pictures of half human half wolf hybrids. A couple were half tiger. There was two wolf pictures. One had the wolf climbing up the mountain. The other, the wolf was sitting with one front foot raised. There was only one drawing of a rose. It was covered in spider webs. One caught my eye. It said 'LAB RATS' in bubble letters with 'projects' on the right side. **_(Ignore the dots)_**  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '**A**dam'  
.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **'****B**ree'  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** 'C**hase'  
I put the sketch pad back and spotted her phone on the night stand. Why didn' I check there? It was the most obvious place to look. I made sure it was off and super sped back down to the living room. _Good, she's still in the kitchen._

**Grace's POV**

I heard the wind that the super speed made. I came back into the living room with a Pb&j sandwich cut in half. My half was half eaten. I sat on the couch next to Marcus and handed him his half. "So, do ya think it's a good idea?" I haven't said anything this whole time so I find this a little funny. He has no idea what I'm talking about.

"I guess."

"And that is how you find out if somebody wasn't listening to you."

"I was listening the whole time. Would I answer you if I had no idea what you were talking about?"

"I haven't been talking this whole time. I said that just to see how you'd react. So, yes, you would answer me if you had no idea what I was talking about." He finished eating his sandwich in silence. "I need to go help Leo and Chase with our project. Later."

"Bye." I got up and walked to the kitchen. I stopped halfway and turned around, remembering what Crystal said. Marcus was almost out the door.

"One more thing." He turned to me. I walked in front of him and held out my hand. "I'm not gonna be your friend if you take things from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stared at him.

"Give it, boy," I demanded. He took my phone out of his pocket and I snatched it away. "If you wanted to see my phone or read any fanfics all you have to do is ask. But not right now cause I need to help my team." I ushered him out and closed the door before he could say anything.

I went down to the lab ad saw a crushed robot and Leo and Chase working on another one. "Davenport?" I asked.

"Yep," they answered simultaneously.

"Told ya titanium was a good idea," I said as I started to help.

**_...Line of time jumps..._**

I walked in school a couple feet behind Adam and Bree. "Bree, are you thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Adam asked.

"Probably not," she answered.

"Giant tire bowling," I said when I saw the giant tires. He stacked a trash can on top of two that were close together.

"Adam, that's not why we're here."

"It's why I'm here." He ran over to the giant tire. "Just push me. I know what you're thinking. This is gonna work way better trash bag skydiving." He got in the tire. Bree pulled him out.

"We have to find Caitlin and stop her before she tells anyone."

"Are you even sure she saw you? Cause I think she would've needed glasses to see you," I said.

"Well, she's not returning my texts or calls and why else would she have run off like that?"

"Maybe she saw a squirrel. Always gets me runnin'."Adam answered. _Really? A squirrel?_ We saw Caitlin and walked up to her.

"Hey Caitlin," Bree said. Caitlin turned around holding a lot of plastic bottles.

"What's goin' on?" Adam asked. She got all nervous.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all. Bottles!" She dropped everything and ran.

"See? She definitely knows. We can't let her expose our secret. But maybe we can give her something she wants in exchange for her silence."

"A hamster and a strawberry pie!" Adam guessed.

"Or, there's a guy she likes."

"Ah, I see where you're going with this. Maybe we can get him to hang out with her and convince her she didn't see what she thinks she saw. Wait, see saw carry the one. Yeah that tracks. So, who's the unlucky guy?"

"You, dude," I answered.

"You, the Japanese exchange student? I can see that working out."

"Adam, she meant you," Bree said and pointed to him.

"Oh, no way. I'm not doin' that. Caitlin's super weird. Plus I'm not gettin' between her and that Japanese dude."

"I'll push you for ten frames in gigantic tire bowling."

"You got yourself a deal. Clear out, people. She's bowling, I'm rolling." Everybody got out of the way and Adam got inside the giant tire.

"Well, I'd say put on a helmet, but at this point I don't think it matters," Bree said. She rolled him into the stacked trash cans.

"Really, Bree, a seven ten split? Roll me back. Let's pick up the spare."

After the tire bowling I raced to the Robot Throwdown. I stood in the front of the crowd. I saw all of the competitors with their robots. I told Leo and Chase that I might be a little late and to enter without me and that I would be in the crowd. I made it just in time to hear the name Chase picked for our robot. "Josh?" the announcer asked.

"I didn't know the name was suppose to be scary," I heard Chase say.

"The name is suppose to be scary," Leo told him. The announcer was about to start the fight, but he was interrupted by the note Davenport sent in. The announcer said a couple of things that Davenport wrote down, but he stopped because of how long the list was. He announced Davenports name, who came in wearing a robe and punching the air. He took the mike and explained that he was late because he was building his robot. He called it the Predaraptor. Then he did that gun hand thing.

I was with Leo and Chase when Davenport came over holding some shirts. "Hey, guys. I brought you something so you never forget your first robot throw down." He unfolded one of the shirts.

"I got crushed by the Davenport Predaraptor," I read aloud.

"Not available in stores," he said before throwing the shirts at us. I turned to my team.

"Guys, I know for a fact we're gonna win," I told them.

"We're up against Davenport and Kevin Stone. How can you be so sure?" Leo asked.

"You know where I'm from which means I know what's gonna happen, 'member?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Where are you from?" Chase asked.

"I'm not tellin' you. The only reason Leo knows was because he found out by accident."

The first robots to fight were Davenport's and a weak robot with a tiny hammer on top. The hammer one was easily crushed. Then he crushed the Gear Stripper. I'm not going to tell you every single robot fight so I'll just sum it up: Kevin, Davenport, and Leo and Chase were the last three. Kevin went up against my team and lost. Daven port is going against us now. He thinks he's going to win, but I know we are. Neither robot was destroyed yet. Until my team reveled a ramp on our robot. Davenport's went up the ramp and fell on it's top, breaking it. My team, including me, went in the arena and so did Davenport. We got a big trophy.

"Yeah! Where's your T-shirt now?" Chase mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny. Very impressive guys. How did you figure that out?" Davenport asked.

"The principles of Ikehto. We used your own momentum and force against you," Chase answered.

"So, the student schooled the teacher. Very well played."

"Thank you. It takes a big man to say that."

"But, apparently, a little man can, too," Leo commented.

"You do realize you're shorter than me, Right?" They ignored him and started dancing.

_**...Line of time**** jumps...**_

I met up with Adam and Bree. "So, I think I finally got Caitlin off my back."

"How'd you do that? With a tranquilizer gun and a crowbar?" Bree asked.

"Nope. I just helped her realize who her real true crush is."

"Who?" Chase came in.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled angrily. Caitlin was following him.

"Don't resist me, bookworm!" she shouted back. I giggled.

"He finally got a girl to pay attention to him," Bree commented.

* * *

**If anybody knows how to make white feathery angel wings please tell me.  
**

**I have decided to update every other day (not including Wednesdays) because it takes me hours to write a chapter.**

**I'm not including the episode 'Bionic 500' in this story.**

**Nobody is aloud to be jealous that I talked mainly about slothkeeper's story. I will talk about your stories in other chapters in no order.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So I have an order: From left to right on the tabs at the top of my internet screen. If you don't know what I'm talking about then read the AN at the bottom of the last chapter.  
**

**Contains spoilers for Sucked Inside so read that before this.  
**

* * *

**I give up (not the chapter name)  
**

Bree and I were in the lab reading magazines. She let me borrow a couple of hers. Chase was behind us setting up a trap for Adam and laughing very weirdly. I remember this episode. Chase almost-WAIT! I'm not telling you yet even though you most likely already know. "Okay, what is with all of the happy, squeaky, hamster noises? Did you finally grow a chest hair?" Bree said that last part in a baby voice.

"No, I grew two. Actually, this is a little something I like to call Adam's payback."

"For what?" I asked. Like I said before, I can't remember everything.

"Don't you remember what happened last Thursday?" I thought for a moment. Wow, I've already been here for a week and a half.

Last Thursday

"Adam there is no way you can clear that counter," Leo said. We were in the living room talking about Adam being able to clear the counter.

"I can reach that easy," Adam informed.

"I've seen him do it," Bree backed.

"I think this time he's gonna clear the counter with Chase," I said. They all looked at me. Then Chase came in and they stopped looking at me weird.

"Hey, Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Chase asked.

"This," Adam answered as he grabbed Chase and threw him at the counter.

"Told you," Leo said.

Back to the present (today)

"That was hilarious." I giggled.

"We all love the bionic brother toss," Bree said.

"Yeah? Well, let's see how he likes this." The door opened. The first one to walk in was Leo. He stepped over the trap and said trap at the same time. Adam came in after him.

"Trap what?" Adam asked as Chase activated it. The rope circle Adam was standing in rose up quickly and tightened around his leg. Now he's hanging upside down.

"Yes, it worked. Now let's see how you like being relentlessly manhandled," Chase said. "That came out wrong."

"Oh, the trap was on the floor," Adam said in realization.

"Yep. And now we're gonna play a game called human piñata. But instead of candy we're gonna guess what Adam had for lunch," Chase said.

"So it's gonna be candy," I commented.

"You're forgetting one thing chase. I can use my heat vision to break free." He cut the rope with his heat vision and fell on the counter then on the floor. When he stood up, his arm looked very wrong. "Ha! Nice try." He didn't even notice his arm being all wrong.

"Adam..." Bree said as she pointed to his arm.

"Whoa. I never knew my arm could bend like that," He said like it was something good.

"Um, it can't," Chase informed. Adam looked at his arm then back at Bree, Chase, and I.

"OOOWWWWWWW!" He screamed in pain. Leo fainted. I went to the kitchen and brought Davenport down to the lab. He carefully put Adam's arm in a sling. "You're lucky it's just a dislocation," Davenport informed. "How many times have I told you guys not to goof around.

"Brace yourself because this is probably gonna shatter your world, they don't listen to a word you say," Bree said.

"Look, I know this was a freak accident, but he could've been seriously hurt. What if he'd have landed on his head?" Davenport asked Chase.

"It would've popped open and sprang confetti everywhere," Chase answered.

"That would be awesome," Adam said.

"You know what I mean," Davenport said before walking away.

"But, Mr. Davenport, I wasn't trying to hurt him. I was trying to get even. Adam's always punching me and throwing me around."

"Yeah, but when I do it it's funny," Adam defended.

"Adam, it's not funny," Davenport informed. "If any or you get seriously hurt when I'm not around, all it takes is one x-ray of your bionic chip and you know what happens next."

"Yep. You three go to a government facility," he pointed to Adam, Bree, and Chase, "you go to the big house," he pointed to Davenport, "and I get a big ole mansion all to myself."

"Leo, this is serious," Davenport said.

"Oh, come on. This really can't be the first time Adam's gotten hurt."

"No, it really is. Although there have been some close calls," Bree informed.

"Yeah, like that one time I reached under the table and when I stood up I-" He was repeating his actions from the last time he hit the back of his head on the bottom of the table. "Hey, it was just like that."

"That is why I don't do the actions along with the story," I stated.

"Look, you're all gonna have to start being more careful. You're super human, but you're not invincible," Davenport reminded.

"Maybe not, but I can still do this," Adam said as he tried to punch Chase. Chase leaned back and Adam stretched his arm out too far and hurt himself. "That hurts." Chase smiled. "Great, now Bree's the strongest." Chase's smile disappeared and Bree did a pose to show that she was strong.

Leo went up to his room and Bree and I went to the living room. Everyone else stayed in the lab. She put in a movie, but I ignored it and started reading Sucked Inside by I Love Chase Davenport. I wonder how Chase would react if he saw that username. I was up to the part where Evee just got kidnapped. She was knocked out and dragged out of the lab with Davenport. I'd say my favorite part, but that would ruin the surprise. I liked the Marcus pairing. It's a lot like what happened to me, but very different. Evee was sucked into the show and so was I. She was dating Marcus and so was I. But she told the Davenports her secret, I didn't. That was the thing that made our stories very different. I just got finished with chapter 17 when Leo came down.

"I love this movie," He said as he jumped over the back of the couch and onto the cushion. "I don't want to spoil it, but he falls off the cliff, those two get married, and that bear is her father in disguise."

"Way to not spoil it," I said.

"Why do you always have to do that?" The next part she said in his voice. "I'm Leo I have to ruin everything for everyone." Leo and Bree stared at each other.

"What...did you just...what did you just do?" Leo stuttered.

"I have no idea!" She covered her mouth. She and Leo went down to the lab. I stayed here and started looking up some more fanfiction. I was interrupted by Crystal.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"Just searching fanfiction sites for some more Lab Rats fanfics," I replied, still looking at my phone. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm good. I was out, stretching my wings. Flying here and Marcus's house." I looked at her with a questioning look. "I was spying on him for you."

"You really don't have to spy on him for me. I know I'm not the one doing it, but it still makes me feel stalkerish to know you're spying for me."

"Ug, fine. I'm not gonna spy on him for you, but I am gonna spy."

"Nope, not stalkerish at all," I said to myself sarcastically.

_**...Line of time jumps...**_

Chase and I got out of last class and we ran into Adam when he started going down stairs. "Adam, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"That accident was a wake up call. I never realized how unsafe the world is. Danger lurks around every corner and it uses the stairs to get there." An elderly teacher started coming up. "Go around, Thistle, I was here first." She went to the other side of the stairs.

"Wait, if you're suddenly so safety conscious then I guess you won't be able to run after me when I do this." Chase punched Adam's bad arm and ran.

"Hey, be careful. Running down the stairs is dangerous. Lives are at stake here." I find it funny how he was just punched by his brother and he's telling him to be careful. "Hey, you do know your class is down stairs, right?" Adam told the old teacher. I got down to the bottom of the stairs and waited for Adam.

"Life may be dangerous, but not that dangerous." He looked at me like I was crazy. Once he was down, Perry came in holding a raw chicken.

"Alright, who put a raw chicken in my desk. Joke's on you. An old deli accident left me immune to salmonella." She threw the chicken to a random girl who was grossed out. "Attention students, I have an important announcement." She didn't move her lips after 'attention students' which means Bree is using her vocal manipulation.

"I'm a leprechaun." Everyone laughed.

"Hey, who said that? I-it's not true. I just like to run after rainbows." _Yep, that's helping you._

"I also have six toes on one foot." More laughter.

"It's not a sixth toe, it's an overgrown bunion. And it gives me the balance of a low-laying gorilla." Everyone laughed harder. _That's a bad way to defend yourself._ "I don't know who's doing this, but when I catch you, you're gonna pay!"

"But not with me gold coins."

_**...Line of time jumps...(to the line) Go away! No one likes**** you****!**_

The lab rats came back from their mission. Bree and Chase were mad at Adam. When Davenport asked what was going on, Bree and Chase started to tell him complaints they had about Adam. They had bright triangles on their backs because they refused to where traffic cones on their heads. "Adam, there is nothing wrong with being cautious, but if you're too cautious you'll over think things and you won't be able to complete your missions," Davenport explained.

"Oh, so if I'm not careful I can get hurt, but if I'm too careful I'm useless?" Adam asked.

"Exactly."

"Great, no matter what I do I'm either hurting myself or my team. I'm not gonna be responsible for this. I'm not goin' on any more missions."

"What?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Adam, what are you saying?" Davenport asked.

"I'm saying I quit." He ripped off his mission suit and sling. All he had on was a pair of boxers and an undershirt and he still wore the shoes and gloves from the suit. He walked out of the lab angrily. _Poor Adam._ This was funny on screen. Happening in front of me, I felt bad for him.

_**...Line of time jumps...**_

I just got out of algebra. Marcus wasn't there...again. Being evil doesn't mean he can skip school to do evil things. Perry announced something about a parking spot and needing a new bike. I wasn't really listening. "I'm gonna do her voice again," Bree said.

"Bad idea, Bree, She really looks mad. With Perry you need to know where to draw the line," Leo said.

"Oh, come on. I'm loving this. I never knew bionics could be so much fun."

"The last time she turned that red the janitor had to take her down with a tranquilizer gun. And it took three shots."

"I wouldn't want to get her that mad. Bree, you need to listen to Leo," I told her.

"Somebody better fess up. I don't have all day," Perry announced. Bree hid behind the wall on the right side of the stairs.

"Because school ends right now." Then she made a bell noise. I didn't want to get caught up in this so I left with everyone else. I ran into Marcus when I was halfway home.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" I asked.

"I had to help my dad with something. I was on my way there now. Why are you out so early?" I had to think of a way to not tell the truth or lie at the same time. Luckily I was good at that.

"Perry was mad and we were told to go home." See? Two truths combined in one sentence to make it sound like one. I saw Crystal appear in front of us. I acted like I didn't see her so I didn't seem crazy in front of Marcus.

**Marcus's POV**

Crystal appeared in front of us. I chose to pretend like she wasn't there. That got hard when she started asking questions. "How's it goin'? Helloooo? Can you hear me? I know you can see me. Hey! Answer me!" I watched her go behind us from the corner of my eye. "You know what? I'm gonna leave." _Thank you. _"Hey, I can read your thoughts, ya know. Now I'm gonna stay even longer." She walked on Grace's left.

"I thought you were skipping school today," Grace said.

"I don't really like to skip school. I like to talk to Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and you everyday. And I can't come over all the time."

"The only one you like to talk to is Grace," Crystal said to herself, but loud enough so I can hear. "You aren't doing good at trying to start up anything." This time she was talking to me. I thought she was going to leave, but instead she nudged my hand to Grace's with her nose. I subconsciously held her hand when I touched it. We looked at each other and smiled. "My work here is done. But don't think you'll never see me again. When I said my work was done I meant getting you in a relationship." She jumped up and flew off.

"Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Grace asked.

"Maybe." We arrived at her house and went in. We saw Adam and Chase talking. Adam was wearing oven mits with a flame design, safety goggles, a bullet proof vest, arm pads, and a sling.

"What are you wearing?" Chase asked.

"Safety suit. You can never be when you're making toast." He put his goggles on and put some bread in the toaster.

**Grace's POV**

"Uh, Marcus, they're being weird so you might want to leave. In this house, this is considered normal." I wanted to get rid of him before the show is thrown off track and because of the reason that I said. I hugged him goodbye and he left. I went over to Chase and Adam. "Hey guys. What's with the weirdismness?"

"It's not weirdismness, it's safety. What is weirdismness?" Adam asked.

"Nevermind."

"Adam, this is ridiculous. Life is about getting hut. I get hurt all the time, but I don't go overboard and quit," Chase said.

"Yeah, but you're suppose to get hurt. I'm a huge muscular beastly man. For me it's just unnatural."

"Look, you can't quit the team. Without you Bree and I can't do it. We need your strength and your strength."

"Sorry, Chase, I made up my mind. And you know the saying, There is no 'me' in team." His toast popped out of the toaster. "There, I made toast and avoided injury all thanks to my..." He hit his chest twice and a life vest for a boat blew up. "...safety suit."

"Adam, you're wearing a life vest," I said.

"Yep."

"Those are used for whenever a boat is sinking. We are not in a boat."

"I haven't gotten hurt yet, have I?"

"Not **yet**." I put emphasis on the word yet. "I'm gonna go sit on the couch now."

"Don't forget to use the-"

"Adam!" That shut him up. He and Chase went down to the lab. My phone was on the charger that Bree let me borrow so I got my book out of my bag in my room and came back down to read. It was called Early Earth Book 1: Elemental Connections by Brian Norman. I was on page 72 when Davenport, Bree, and Leo came in.

"I'm sorry that I used my vocal manipulation. But, trust me, if you had it you would be using it all day long."

"No I would not because I am a mature adult," Davenport said. Leo gave him a weird look. "An adult. Look, I know it's a lot of fun, but it's also a bionic ability and we cannot risk people finding out about it."

"You're right. And, can I just say, that this has taught me so much. Thank you for sharing your wisdom. I have learned my lesson and I will never do it again. Hugs."

"Nice try. You're grounded." He walked away.

"Classic Davenport tough, but fair," Leo said.

"You're grounded, too."

"Are you insane!?" Leo yelled. Chase came up from the lab. Davenport went over to talk to him. They went down to the lab and I followed. I didn't see him in there. He must've went somewhere else while I wasn't looking. I sat at the counter in the center of the lab. Chase closed his capsule when Adam came in and Davenport ran up to him.

"Adam, oh thank goodness you're here." He pulled Adam in the lab. Chase was pretending to be stuck and making weird faces. "There's an emergency. The operating system in Chase's capsule malfunctioned. See?"

"Oh no, I'm trapped in my capsule. I can't get out. I sure hope I don't asphyxiate in here." Adam looked confused. _You're doing a real good job at convincing him, Chase._ "And stop breathing."

"Adam, you gotta break open the door." Davenport kept pointing at Chase's capsule.

"Yeah, nice try guys. I know a prank when I see one. If this were real, Chase would be screaming and gasping for air like when I use him to clean the toilet." Adam sat next to the control panel and put his feet on it.

"Alright, come out, Chase, he's not buying it." I know what's going to happen next. I smiled because I like near deaths, deaths then coming back to life, and deaths then becoming angels, but not in a horror movie way. I have no idea why I'm like that, but I am. Chase's capsule turned red. "Adam, you turned on the heat sanitizer. That thing gets up to 200 degrees."

"I really can't breath. Get me out!" Chase yelled. Adam still thought they were pulling a prank. Chase slowly started to lose consciousness. Adam finally realized that it wasn't a prank and he smashed Chase's capsule. I was just sitting over here, smiling. I was also smiling because I knew he was going to live. I applauded when he saved Chase. Davenport helped him sit on the chair next to me.

"Okay so you two set this whole thing up and chase almost turned into a s'more? And I'm the dumb one," Adam said.

"Adam, you just used your super strength to shatter an unbreakable capsule and fear never even entered your mind," Chase said.

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking about getting hurt. I wasn't thinking at all."

"Look, all this time you've been living in fear and when you didn't have time to think you just got the job done," Davenport explained.

"Wow, that's it. From now on I need to spend my whole life not thinking."

"Absolutely," Davenport, Chase and I said in unison.

"So, you're back on missions?" Chase asked.

"I guess I am. Woohoo!" Adam replied.

"I'm glad that worked out. I think you both learned a valuable lesson today. No more horseplay."

"Got it."

"Hey how about one more toss, just for old time's sake?" Adam asked.

"Do I have a choice."

"No you don't."

_**...Line of time jumps...**_

Today Adam decided to pull the same prank on Chase that he pulled with the rope. Bree and I were watching. Leo stepped over again and Chase followed behind. Adam got himself stuck in the trap again. We stopped him from using his heat vision and getting hurt again.

* * *

**I added that part about the smiling for a reason. You'll find out why next chapter.  
**

**No stories shall be mentioned next chapter.  
**

******PS: I was being serious about the angel wing thing. Please tell me what you know. -puppy dog eyes-  
**

******The next story I make will be based off of the episode 'Adam Up'. There is also another story I'll make after that one, but I'm not telling you what it is yet. ****R&R.**


	15. Chapter 14

**The story that I mentioned in the last AN may or may not be written. I'm not sure how to do anything else except for the first chap.  
**

**Sorry for lateness. I was busy, then I was procrastinating, then my procrastination turned into business.**

**Everything else you need to know is at the bottom.**

* * *

**I'd tell you the name, but that would ruin what's gonna happen in this chap  
**

**Marcus's POV**

"She seemed a little happy when Chase was in danger," my dad said. We were watching the video from the camera in the lab. "Maybe we can get her on our side."

"Then we can get all of her secrets out of her," I said.

I heard a voice behind me. It was Crystal. I didn't turn to her because I knew my dad couldn't see her. "She'll tell you when she's ready. Whether she knows she's ready or not. But the true question is, are you gonna be ready?" she asked softly.

**Grace's POV**

The lab rats just got done with their mission. I was upstairs, but I knew they had just come in from their looks and complaints I heard when I went in the lab. "Gravity propulsion belt," Davenport said. I must've come in while he was saying something.

"Sounds like something that can defy gravity," I said.

"This is a huge contract. If NASA buys this astronauts will be able to spacewalk anywhere in the galaxy. Probably name a moon after me or a planet. Things are gonna land on me!" _Was that a pun?_ "Ha ha. I'll see you guys bright and early in the morning."

Wait, tomorrow? No, no, that's not gonna work. I planned an awesome cyber con tournament. I made nicknames and everything. I'm king pong," Leo said.

"And tomorrow's the teen fiance marathon on T.V. I didn't think it was possible, but I actually found a group of people who's lives are more pathetic than mine," Bree commented.

"Two shows I now know about in this universe," I said, too quietly for anyone to hear.

"What?" Chase asked. I forgot about his super hearing.

"Nothing." I left the lab. I stayed on the other side of the wall a few more minutes just to watch Davenport say he was the king and then get squished by his doors. I went up to the living room and went through my music. I just got done listening to Gold by Britt Nichole when Chase came up.

"So, I've got two questions: Can you go on strike with us?"

"Sure." I stood up and started walking towards the elevator.

"And what did you mean when you said 'in this universe'?" I stopped and turned to him.

"Do I have to explain it?" I complained. He folded his arms.

"Yep."

"Fine...later." I went in the elevator. He rushed in after me.

"Later?"

"Hey, if you want to know so badly you can either wait or ask Leo. Either way you'll find out. Now stop bugging me about it." My eyes changed from blue to emerald. They do that whenever I get mad. The rest of the ride was quiet.

Chase was talking to Leo while Adam and I worked on the signs. Probably about where I come from. I hope he tells Chase to keep it a secret. After the signs were done, we sat around waiting for Davenport to come in. Davenport came in dancing funny. "Greetings people of Davenportia. It is I, Donald Davenport here to train thee."

Bree, Chase, and Leo started shouted "Unfair, on strike!" Bree explained things to him. Adam some how got marker all over his face and arms.

"Probably should've used a pencil," Adam said.

"Okay, guys, quit being ridiculous," Davenport said.

"Hey, we ain't bein' ridiculous. We are trying to make things fair," I said.

"Yeah, we're on strike and I'm their captain. we're stickin' it to the man," Leo added.

"I don't know exactly what 'it' is, but we're stickin' it to ya," Adam commented. "And it's gonna be really hard to get off."

"Leo, Grace, why are you two striking? You don't even have to train," Davenport asked.

"This isn't about training, it's about unity, and equality, and getting what we want...ity," Leo answered.

"I was bored," I answered.

"We're striking to get a day off. We need down time just to have fun. As long as it doesn't affect our school work," Chase said. Adam elbowed him.

"That's right. We're united in this cause. We will get what we deserve because super humans are humans, too. Come on guys," Leo said. Then we started chanting "Super humans are humans, too!" We backed him up to the elevator.

"I see. You guys want to play hardball," Davenport said.

"Yes we do and right after that we're gonna go back to strike," Adam commented.

Chase and I started playing ping pong. It was a holograph, but it was fun. Leo called playing against winner. After I beat him, I face off against Adam. I never realized I was so good a ping pong. He left and came back in a robe with sour creme all over his face like a mask. "Who wants burritos?!" he called. He shot a laser at it and heated it up. "Fresh out of the eyeball."

"That 'fresh out of the eyeball' part sounds too gross," I commented. He stuck his feet in this foot thing (not sure what it's called) and turned it on. Then the power went out.

"And darkness falls across the land of Davenportia. HA HA HA HA HA!" Davenport came in.

"Turn our stuff back on," Bree demanded.

"I think you mean 'turn _my _stuff back on' because you can't strike against me without striking against Davenport industries. That means you can't use Davenport industries' equipment. HA! BOOM!" He did that gun hand thing. "So, if you don't mind, I will take that and that and this and that and that." He took everyone's stuff.

"Whoa, hey, that's my face creme," Adam complained.

"Adam, this is sour creme," Davenport informed.

"Yeah, and when it's done on my face I use it on my burrito." He wiped his burrito on his face.

"And that is also mine." Davenport took the burrito. "Now all you have to do is end the strike and you can have this stuff back."

"Sounds like a win win. I think we should go for it," Adam said.

"No! What about your day off? Stay defiant. Stand up to the man," Leo ordered.

"But the man has my burrito."

"And the man is having it for lunch," Davenport added before taking a big bite.

"Adam wiped that on his face. I wouldn't eat that if I were you," I said.

"I will get a new burrito in my well lit mansion playing with all my toys that still work," Davenport announced.

"I'm quitting cuz I know what happens next," I said as I followed Davenport out.

"Thank you for supporting th-"

"Like I said: I know what happens next." I cut Davenport off.

"What does happen next?" he asked once we got on the elevator.

"Tonight you're gonna turn down the lab temperature to meat locker. I also have some other ideas."

"Really? Like what?" I told him everything I though should've happened in the show. I didn't tell him about the show. I just told him what should happen. Leo and Chase are probably more worried than the others because of what I know and what I can tell Davenport.

**_...Line of time ju- I thought I told you to go away!_**

The next day I was sitting on the couch, drawing a snow fury my way, and tuning out the conversation Tasha and Davenport were having. The only part I actually listened to was the joke Davenport thought he was finishing. Then I tuned them out again. After I was done with two pictures, I looked over at Davenport office and saw him petting the gravity belt. And he was talking to it. This guy is crazy. I was sitting on the couch doing an activity called being bored when Davenport called me in. "Leo wants to negotiate and I need your help."

"K."

"Really? You're taking his side?"

"I wasn't gonna freeze at meat locker temp. Just tell us what you guys want."

"You need them for your demonstration so we have some new demands," Leo said as he sat in Davenport's chair and put his feet on the desk.

"Get up," Davenport told him.

"First: better snacks, second-"

"Here's an idea, how about we forget about all those demands and we can use you for the demonstration. You've been so focused on what they want that you haven't thought about what you want. Do you want to do the demonstration?" I asked.

"I can't just-"

"You're gonna fly," I cut him off.

"And I'm in." We went down to the lab to talk to the rats about Leo joining our side and training him for the presentation.

"You can't do that without one of us," Chase said.

"Oh, yes he can," I said, making everyone look at me. "Now it's three against three. You, Bree, and Adam against me, Davenport, and Leo." I was smirking. This is my first time doing something like this. I'm going to do these kinds of things more often because I love it so much. The elevator door opened and Leo walked out in this weird suit.

"Boom," he said.

"Boom," Davenport repeated.

"You were suppose to negotiate for us," Bree stated.

"To be fair, your demands were ridiculous," Leo said.

"They were your demands. When did they become ridiculous?"

"When I got what I wanted. Boom!" Leo and Davenport danced into the middle of the lab. I simply walked in after them. The rats left the lab. Davenport gave Leo two 1 pound weights. He tried lifting them a couple of times before looking at Davenport. I knew what he was gonna say.

"Those are one pound and there's nothing lighter," I said before he could say anything. Tasha came in.

"Donald, what is he doing with my weights? He's gonna throw his back out."

"Oh, hey, mom, check it out. I'm gonna be big D's test pilot for the NASA presentation."

"What?!"

"That's right. Little man, top gun."

"Oh, no. He's not testing one of your half baked disaster gadgets," She told Donald. Hey, I'll call him Donnie!

"Hey, my gadgets have a pretty reasonable safety record," Donnie argued. I've decided to call him Donald after hearing 'Donnie' in my head. After Tasha left, Donald turned on the belt. It floated then landed back on the spot it came from. He started talking to it like it was a puppy. Leo and I looked at him funny. "Still not talking to it." The bionic teens came back in. I wanted to skip this conversation.

"Leo is gonna test it after he goes through the training that he needs." I turned to Donald. "And it is necessary. Same training as them."

"I thought you were on my side," Donald complained.

"I wanted to skip the conversation where they were gonna win. Now, time to start training." First, Donald threw a heavy workout ball at him. Then Adam threw a barrel at him. Next, he had to built a tower. He was almost done when the tennis ball launcher was activated. His tower fell along with him. Last, he had to get the lasers to hit his arm bands. The last one hit him. We went up to the living room where Donald congratulated Leo. Then he got into an argument with Bree about Leo actually using the thing. The bionics belted him up. The door bell rang and Donald said he'll give them anything they want.

"I want a purple pony named blue!" Adam said. Donald stared at him. "What? you said anything."

The NASA guy showed up and Donald told Leo to give the belt to Adam. "I thought you said Leo was gonna test it. were you lying?" Chase whispered.

"Wait for it." I whispered back. Leo accidentally turned it on and he started flying. He crashed through the roof and flew out side the window. He finally found the off switch and fell in the living room. When he stood up we all hugged him. Adam asked him about his football.

I went up to my room. I took the necklace off of my neck and looked at the center.

**Marcus's POV**

Grace's face appeared on the video we were watching. "Hello Douglas. Did you put that camera in my necklace without Marcus knowing. I'm gonna find a way to remove it. While I'm working on that, you can work on telling Marcus the truth." My dad set the tablet on his desk.

"She thinks I don't know about the camera," I stated.

"Now I am done pretending that there's a camera in this," she said before putting the necklace down.

"That's a confusing one," My dad said.

* * *

**1. I am serious about the angel wings.  
**

**2. I want to do a scene where Grace and Marcus kiss, but I don't know how to do that. I will take any suggestions that are _NOT _french kissing related.**

**3. Every song that I mention is real. You should check them out with the videos. Especially Cray Button.**

**4. If you want to know what a Snow Fury looks like to me read the beginning of chapter 5 of my other story Dragon Girl.**

**5. _I AM SERIOUS ABOUT THE ANGEL WINGS__  
_**

**6. Sorry about the lack of Crystal. She's coming next chapter in a way you'll never expect.**

**7. I'm not doing a chapter on Parallel Universe because all Grace would be doing is watching a movie.**

**8. _R&R_**


	16. Chapter 15

**Late...lame reason for bein late: Procrastinating and writers block and Kickin' It. So no need to worry about me being dead or something like that.  
**

**I said Crystal was coming in this chapter in a way you'll never expect, but she's coming in her same way. Next chapter is the way you'll never expect. I got the episodes mixed up.**

**Thank you angelgonedevil69 for helping me with that scene.**

**Sorry, labratsforever, I don't know who Meekakitty is. I heard that song at church.**

**I...am...your...RULER! HA HA HA HA! I even rule over Davenportia!**

* * *

**A Kiss and an Angry Bionic**

I've only been here for about two weeks, but I came just in time for the pictures. I was wearing my pink shirt with red flower designs and my beret that day. Chase came over complaining about being a misnamed question mark. I ignored him and kept going through the yearbook until I got to the couples section. "Isn't that the picture that girl took? Aww, you look so cut together." I looked behind me and saw Crystal. _Yes _I thought. I knew she could read minds, so I thought up the answers instead of saying them when anyone else is around. _I hope we kiss. _I forgot all about Crystal during that thought. "I can help with that. See ya 'round." She disappeared before I could stop her. _Hey, Chase, you're not the only one who's worried about something._ When I came back to reality, I found out about the talent show. I'm not going to sign up. But I did find out that I'm good at monologues. Turns out I do them all the time without realizing it. Back to the topic, Principal Perry's going to be the judge. Owen started complaining about it, but I tuned him out. I think he talks too much, but he's good at art.

"This talent show is the perfect opportunity for me to build my fan base," Leo said.

"Leo you don't have a fan base," Chase told him.

"That's why he said 'build'," I pointed out.

"With magic." Leo waved his hands in Chase's face. I went to class.

After school, I went to watch Leo in the tryouts. He did a magic trick with three rings then he made them disappear. Chase went up and said he was the smartest man in the world. He was booed and paper balls were thrown at him so he stole Leo's act and used his bionics to throw them back. "Good job, Chase. Maybe for your next trick you could remove this knife from my back," Leo said angrily.

"Chase, you shouldn't have done that. And I don't care if it was because you were panicking," I said as I walked away. I went to the house and walked in just as Owen and Adam were walking out. "Where they goin'?" I asked Bree.

"To get butter for their stupid butter sculpture," she answered a bit annoyed. She went somewhere else. Not sure where, but she left the room. Chase came in looking happy. I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"This is why I'm not one of your fangirls. Your only third."

"I have fangirls?" he asked excitedly.

"Didn't Leo tell you?"

"No."

"Oh. I'm gonna read fanfics now so...yeah." I sat on the couch and he went to the lab even more happy. I just pulled up 'Reprogrammed' by AngelGoneDevil69 when i heard knocking at the door. _Bree and Chase are home. Adam and Leo wouldn't knock. Who else would be here? _I could think of plenty of people, but they aren't in this episode. I opened the door and saw Marcus. "Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hey."

"Come in." We sat on the couch. I looked behind him and saw Crystal. _Oh, boy. _I picked up my phone and started to walk away. "I'll be right back. I need to call someone." I wanted to talk to Crystal. I thought of talking to her so she would follow me up to my room. I sat on my bed and waited. I kept thinking to myself that I would wait only one more minute. But if you knew me, you'd know I'd wait about 15 minutes.

**Marcus's POV**

"You haven't answered my question," I heard Crystal say from behind me.

"What question?" I asked, turning to her.

"Could've sworn I asked," she mumbled to herself. "Are ya gonna kiss Grace?"

"I don't know?"

"Ooh, you're scared." She jumped on the couch where Grace was sitting and stared at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, letting her know I didn't like that she was in my face. She backed away a little. "Sorry. But I know you're scared."

"I'm not scared."

"You look and sound unsure. Your not so tough when it comes to girls you like. You become so unsure about things...and scared."

"I am not scared." I glared at her.

"Oh, really. Then why haven't you kissed her yet? You've had plenty of chances. And you don't know how much longer you got. For all you know she could be going home tomorrow and you'll never see her again. Just kiss the girl."

"You're very annoying. Maybe more annoying than Leo."

"Now that is just rude. Now stop bein' an idiot and kiss her the next time you see her. And if you don't..." she mumbled something too quietly for me to hear. "...I will think of something," she finished. Definitely more annoying than Leo. "I'm gonna pretend like I didn't just hear that thought. Here she comes. Good luck." She disappeared just as Grace came downstairs. She sat where Crystal was, which was close.

"Sorry 'bout the long wait. The-" I cut her off with a kiss. It was a small peck on the lips.

"Sorry, I-" She kissed me back, but it wasn't a small peck. It was a long kiss. I was surprised, but I kissed back.

**Grace's POV**

I have no idea what Crystal did, but it worked. I can't believe my first kiss is with a famous person. Well, famous in my world. I only wish Leo didn't walk in. He pushed us apart. "What is wrong with you? Marcus is evil!"

"My lips. I can do whatever I want with them. Take a chill pill, dude. And stop trying to control me." I went to my room furiously. I heard Leo yelling at Marcus, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I can't wait to go home and continue learning how to work the soundboard at church.

"Somebody looks mad." I looked at the T.V. screen and saw Eddy.

"If you don't leave me alone I will shut you down permanently and make sure you can't be rebuilt." He disappeared from the screen. For the rest of the night I stayed in my room. I would only come out to see Chase perform in the talent show. I don't feel sorry for Leo getting his act taken away from him. I kind of think he deserved it. Now I'm just laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

Talent show

Chase walked on stage wearing a magician's hat and cape, unaware of what Leo was about to do. I cooled down a bit. I overreact when I get angry. I forgot Marcus was evil when we kissed. It was my first kiss, I didn't know I would forget the truth. Chase set a chair on the stage and tried to move it with his mind. I saw Leo by the doorway using the bionic interrupter thingy that can shave a cat. Everyone in the crowd started laughing at Chase. He got nervous and turned into Spike. It's about time I meet Spike. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .from a distance. "Hey! You wanna see me move that chair with my head," he said in a deep voice. He picked up the chair and smashed it on his head. Everyone cheered. At first he did poses then he started growling at the crowd. Perry said that it was time for a brief intermission. I went on stage with Leo and Spike.

"Hi, Spike, I was wondering if you could chill out and let weak little Chase pop back out before Principal Perry-"

"I don't wanna chill out! I wanna rip out someone's spine and use it as a pogo stick," Spike interrupted Leo.

"Here," I said as I grabbed a cup from someone, "have a nice cup of tea." Spike took the cup and bit the side.

"Tasty." He turned back into Chase. "What just happened?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"I might have disabled your molecular kenisis, but I only did it cuz you cheated first. So, there, we're even. More tea?"

"Leo, you made me nervous and triggered my commando app. You turned me into Spike."

"I thought it was epic." Chase looked at me like I was crazy.

"Now you're back to nerdy old Chase. Let this be a lesson: No one steels from the magic man." Leo tapped the cup on Chase's chest a couple of times and re-triggered Spike.

"What'd you say to me, fruit fly?" At this point I took out my phone and started recording. He started breathing heavily on Leo's head.

"Hey, look everybody, Spike's back," he said nervously. Spike started going around, annoying all of the talent show competitors. I was still recording. Leo started pressing the button on the signal interrupter hoping to turn off Spike. I put the camera on him every time he pressed the button and back on Spike every time he roared. I stopped recording after he fought the karate guy.

"Leo, you do realize that thing's amplifying Spike's aggression, right?" He stopped pressing the button. we watched Spike rip off the top of a water fountain and started drinking the water that was shooting out. We ran after Spike in the gym. He broke the backboard and ran out to push two guys against the wall with it. Leo spoke to him like a dog. Spike ran off. Leo saw Adam, Bree, and Owen.

"Oh, hey, did I mention Spike's back," he said. We ran after Spike. We chased him into the popcorn bust of Perry. I got some popcorn and ate it as I watched. They started insulting each other which led to a fight that Spike was loosing. He turned back into Chase after being body slammed. Nice way to get back to your old self, don't you think?

Next day at lunch

Leo, Chase, and I were in the lunchroom having lunch (duh). A couple of kids walked by and made fun of him. "Well, Chase, you got what you wanted. You're no longer invisible at this school. You'll forever be known as the kid who was pinned by Principal Perry."

"Thank you, Leo," Chase said sarcastically.

"Pinned like the butterfly on the science teacher's wall."

"Gotcha, Leo."

"You know If being pinned was a talent, you would've won." I smiled knowing what was coming next. Chase hit the table and roared like Spike. Leo ran out screaming. Chase and I laughed.

"That's gonna come in handy," I said. We high fived and continued eating.

* * *

**If anybody knows a good dojo to learn karate at, please tell me. Kickin' It got me interested.**


	17. Chapter 16

**The last chapter will be split in two parts because of the show's length. I know I keep putting long waits on chapters, but I will finish this no matter how long the wait. My last story wasn't updated for two months before I finally finished it.  
**

**I am not going to suggest any more stories because there are way too many.**

**Anyway, here you go... :)**

* * *

**The Old/New Girl and Stalking  
**

"Chase, there is no way you could beat Adam at arm wrestling. It'd be like a chicken wrestling an alligator," Leo said. We were in school and, as you could already tell, Adam and Chase were about to arm wrestle.

"All you would hear is a cockadoodle-crunch," I agreed. I'm not sure why. I knew Chase would win. Adam compared his arms to Chase's by naming them after food. Adam sure loves food. "Leo, rules."

"Okay, I want a clean match. No whining, screaming, crying, or tap outs. I'm looking at you, Chase. 3 2 1 go." Chase licked his hand, grossing Adam out, and won. Adam complained about it. Leo held up Chase's hand. "Chase wins. Wait, which hand did you lick?"

"That one." Leo wiped his hand on Chase's back as he went to the other side and picked up his other hand.

"Chase wins."

"Hey guys, how's it goin?" Marcus said when he showed up.

"Ooh, bundle up everyone, it just got partly creepy with 100% chance of annoying," Leo said. He got a smack on the back of his head from me.

"Oof, am I gonna need my umbrella for that?" Adam asked.

"So, you guys wanna hang out at my house after school? We just got a sick new flat screen." Marcus said.

"Is it about as si-" I covered Leo's mouth before he could say anything else.

"We'd love to hang out today," I said as I uncovered Leo's mouth. Bad choice.

"Grace is too polite to say it so I'll say it for her: You're a lunatic and we're leaving." Leo ushered us out the door. "Nice try. See you later captain eyebrow." The door shut before he got out. I wasn't worried so I sat on one of the outside benches and waited for him. While I was waiting, a girl with pure white hair and bright blue eyes came over. Her hair was wavy and it reached her hips. It was up in a pony tail. She was wearing a blue shirt with a white flower design. Her pants were regular jeans. She appeared to be a couple of inches shorter than me.

"Hi, Grace." And apparently she knows my name.

"Hi, um...do I know you?" I asked.

"You probably don't recognized me in this form. I'm Crystal." Okay, now I'm completely confused. Does she mean Crystal the wolf angel or does that happen to be her name and she got me mixed up with someone else? "Wolf angel Crystal. I put myself in this form so other people could see me. And by other people I mean everybody in the world. Now we can talk and hang out without anyone thinking you've gone insane because of our talks."

"Nobody thought I was going insane because of our talks. We didn't even have talks. They were talking slash thinking conversation thingies."

"I guess you've gotten over the shock of me being in human form. And the conversation thingies weren't the only things that got me to go in this form."

"Then what else?"

"I have absolutely no Idea." I just looked blankly at her. "And don't worry, I can still go back to my old form anytime I want. And in this form I still have fangs." She opened her mouth and showed me. "Now hide quick. Marcus is coming."

"Why do I have to hide from him?"

"Because you're gonna follow him with Leo."

"What if I don't want to?" We both crossed our arms and stared at each other. "Okay, I do want to."

"Great. Go hide on the other side of that wall. Leo will walk past there when he follows Marcus. When you see him go with him." I went and waited. It was a long wait.

**(Crystal's conversation with Marcus was pretty much the same except she told him to go home)**

I saw Marcus walk by then Leo came not too long after. "Hey, I'm goin with you," I whispered.

"So you're gonna help me prove that Marcus is evil?" He whispered/asked with a grin.

"I'll prove it when it's time."

"Good enough for me." We followed him to his house. We looked through the bushes and saw him on the phone talking to his dad before he went in a secret entrance to his lab. I got my phone ready to take pictures while Leo was recording his findings.

"Come on, Leo. Let's go in before the wall turns back into a wall."

"I'm comin, I'm comin, calm down." The entrance sealed before we went in. "Now how are we suppose to get in?"

"I watched this episode a few weeks back, but I think I remember the code." I opened the grill and typed 7707 and the button on the right side of the 0 and pushed enter on the key pad thing. The wall turned back into a door. Before I went in, I took a picture of the key pad thing. We hid behind a chair in the lab. Marcus was on his phone with his dad again. When Marcus left, Leo and I started taking pictures. He was taking pictures for evidence. I just wanted to prove that I was here. I took a couple of fast pics before hiding behind the chair. When I looked up from the pictures on my phone, I saw Marcus holding Leo by his left arm. I took another picture. You can't have too many, right?

"You shouldn't have come here, Leo."

"I couldn't agree more. Where's the exit?"

"Oh, no. you are not going anywhere, you've seen too much."

"What do you want with Adam, Bree, and Chase?" Like he's gonna answer that.

"You won't be around to find out. Say hello to our remote control security system." Marcus pressed a button on his remote and a vacuum cleaner rose out of the floor.

"Well, that looks effective. What's it scanning for? Dust bunnies?" Marcus pressed another button and it turned into a killer robot. "How big are your dust bunnies?!" I watched as Leo ran around the room with the robot chasing him. It was quite amusing. The robot started shooting at him with shoulder guns. He ran to a desk and picked up a ray gun disguised as a stapler. "Aha, well, I have a weapon now, too."

"That's a stapler."

"So it is."

"Just kidding, it's a ray gun." Marcus picked it up from where Leo set it back down and shot at the roof at an angle. I still wonder why he didn't just shoot Leo. Doesn't he want him dead? He pressed another button and spinning blades came out. I was now standing because I knew Marcus wasn't going to look over here. He was going to keep watching Leo, who was finally captured. I was quite calm. When Leo saw me he shot me an 'are you crazy' look. "Game over, Leo. You're no match for my robot's awesome physical strength."

"I thought it was mental strength it was using," I mumbled to myself. Not quiet enough. I ducked right before he turned in my direction.

"Who came with you, Leo?" he asked, still looking in my direction.

"No one." Two things were wrong with his answer. It was fast and nervous. Great, I ruined the plot line of the show...again.

"Who's there?" And how many times has that question actually been answered? Come on, Leo, do something.

"You'll never beat me because this thing did." Good, it's getting back on track.

"Please, I could pulverize you." Good thing his attitude is like that.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

"Not smart, Leo. The robot would've been quick and painless compared to what I'm gonna do to you."

"Okay, tough guy. But if I win you have to let me go, deal?"

"Yeah, deal." Marcus pressed another button and the robot dropped Leo. Leo did that trick Chase did and grabbed the remote away from Marcus. I stood back up. I'm gonna summarize what happened next. The robot started shooting at Marcus until he shot it down with his laser eyes. "Aw man. That was my dad's favorite toy. There goes pizza night." I grabbed Leo and got out before he found out about me. We ran home and into the lab.

"I'm back!" Leo shouted. "Right here, on my phone, I have undeniable proof that Marcus is evil." He tripped on a broken part of Donald's bike and his phone went through the teleporter. It came back destroyed. He freaked out and had everyone follow him to Marcus's house. He kept opening and closing the grill trying to find the keypad. "You guys don't understand, this barbeque had a touch pad in it. Tell them, Grace."

"Do Not drag me into this."

"Leo are you sure you weren't at the ATM outside the chicken shack?" Donald asked.

"Don't you take that 'Leo's got a wild imagination' tone with me. The touch pad controlled that dissolving wall."

"Oh, right. And then all the little elves came out and did a moon dance around the bond fire," Chase said sarcastically.

"I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you, Leo. I also believe that we, as a family, will get you the help that you so desperately need," Bree said.

"You guys don't understand. Marcus and his father have a secret lair."

"Okay, guys, are we roasting weenies or not?!" Adam asked annoyed.

"Come on, guys, let's go."

"Grace why didn't you help me?"

"Remember I said I would help you reveal his secret when it's time. And don't worry, that time is closer than you think."

* * *

**4 more chapters to go. Still trying to come up with a reason why Crystal told her to go with Leo. I will take any suggestions.  
**

**see ya next chap**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Sup my peeps, I'm-_  
**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa...you ain't tellin them who you are until the next story**

_**But the next story is almost here**_

**I don't care. 4 chapters left doesn't mean you can go around tellin people who ya are**

_**They have a right to know who I**** am**_

**No, they get that right in the next story...You guys go ahead and read this while I argue with my friend**

* * *

**Grace and Crystal Caught in Art  
**

I was on the couch reading a fanfic and listening to Eye On It by Toby Mac. I don't know what Donald and the rats were saying, but I do know they were talking about a painting. That's right, I'm in the episode Hole in One. Donald left and the rats went to the elevator. I quickly turned off my phone and got in with them. When the door opened, all you could see was a bunch of paintings with Davenport's face on each. That's right, I called him Davenport again. Get over it. We all just stared at them. "Am I screaming out loud or is it just inside my head?" Leo asked.

"I'm just gonna say it: Davenport is one weird dude," Chase commented.

"You're finding that out now?" I asked sarcastically. Adam put the painting on an art stand. Then he sneezed which made his heat vision make a hole in the painting. "Talk about a snot rocket." It reminded me of the first episode of Mighty Med, I had to say it.

"Adam, what did you do?!" Chase said in panic.

"I think that sneeze accidentally triggered my heat vision," Adam informed.

"Big D is going to freak out."

"Let's not panic. This hole is barley noticeable," Chase said. Adam sneezed again, creating an even bigger hole. "That, however, is incredibly noticeable!"

"Two things: 1) bad timing and 2) face the other way Adam."

"Adam, if you're gonna destroy paintings, do it to those!" Leo said as he gestured to the other paintings in the room. Chase kept looking through the hole.

"Adam, I cannot believe you just destroyed Mr. Davenport's million dollar painting!" Chase panicked (does that make sense?)

"Mr. Davenport's gonna kill us when he sees what happened," Bree said.

"Okay, well, maybe he won't notice if we fill the room up with things that look much more hideous," Adam suggested.

"More hideous. Have you seen the Daven-Lisa?"

We heard the elevator ding. Adam covered up the ruined painting before Davenport walked in. Everyone pretended to be interested in the Davenportraits.

"Hey, Big D, what are you doing back?" Leo asked.

"Uh, I forgot something. I forgot that I left my million dollar painting in the hands of the four most destructive teenagers in the world...not you, Grace. Please tell me it's okay."

"It's fine."

"Looks great."

"It's fine great." Davenport was about to uncover the painting, but Leo stopped him.

"Hey, we've already seen this one...and it's boring. I would like to know more about this beautiful...what are we looking at?"

"Yeah, I remember posing for that one. You know it took us ours to get the fruit positioned just right." It was an apple with his face on it surrounded by other fruits. It reminded me of the annoying orange.

"Well, you just killed apples for me," Leo commented.

"I was gonna be the big banana, but I thought that was a little too much." Davenport was about to uncover the painting again when he was stopped by Adam and Chase. Chase struggled to find a reason for Davenport to not uncover it. He finally came up with a Davensculpture. Davenport repeated the word.

"You should go get one made right now," I said.

"Get ready too see a six foot sculpture of me."

"Six foot?" Bree asked.

"There's a pedestal." We went down to the lab with the painting. They were planning on making a replica of it without the hole. I tuned out most of the conversation. Chase said a bunch of gigantic words before putting the out line on the canvas. Bree super speed painted.

"It's perfect."

"Can't tell the difference."

"Still ugly."

"Alright, well, we don't have much time. We'll go hang the replica. Adam, you take care of the original," Chase said.

"What am I suppose to do with it?"

"Hide it some place that Mr. Davenport will never find it. Make it disappear."

"Okay, but I'm gonna need a magic wand and a volunteer from the audience. How about you young lady," Adam said, looking at me.

"Just go." He went out the way the self driving car use to be while we went back up to the art gallery.

"There. Mr. Davenport will never know the difference."

"Okay, let's be honest. If its not his mirror or his bank account, he's not really paying attention," Leo said. Davenport came in making everyone jump.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked. Chase repeated the question then said the painting spoke to us.

"That's right. It said 'I'm lonely, come hang out with me'. It's a lot like you that way." Bree backed. He studied the painting. Bree, Chase, and Leo got nervous.

"Did you guys really think I wouldn't notice?"

"What do you mean?" Chase asked nervously.

"You are looking at it upside down." Davenport flipped it over and everyone was instantly relieved.

**_Next Day_**

We came home from school. Crystal came with us in her human form. Leo was worried about her. I convinced him that Crystal wasn't bad and that I knew her longer than he thought. That calmed him down. "There you are," Davenport said as we walked in. Adam, Bree, Leo, Crystal, and I pointed to Chase and shouted. "It was him!" He was a bit confused.

"Just take the hit. We all know you're his favorite," Bree said as Adam gave him a shove forward.

"Good news: I sold the painting," Davenport announced.

"What, why?" Chase asked.

"Some wall street guy emailed me and said he'd buy it for a million more than I paid for it. Guy came by, looked it over, and he went strait to the bank." Crystal and I sat down as the door bell rang. "Oh, hear that? That, my friends, is the seven finger ding-dong." Davenport danced all the way to the door. I gave Crystal one of my ear buds and I put the other on in my ear. We listened to Outcast by Kerry Roberts. I tuned everything out. Some police people came in. They handcuffed Davenport and scanned the painting for an ID chip. The song finished and I took the ear bud out.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful," is the first thing I heard. Then the police people started destroying the place.

Relax Big D. You didn't really break any laws...that they know of," Leo said.

"Have you thought about what happens if they find the lab and how to explain it. That would be bad," Davenport whispered to the rats.

"Hey, don't worry about this. I got it," Adam said. "Hey! Mr. agent, we've got nothin to hide. But say we did, how would we go about doing that?" _Dumb question Adam._

"The three of you need to go find that painting. Leo, you stay here with me and help me distract these agents," Davenport ordered.

"Crystal, you and I stay here, kay?" I said.

"Kay." she replied. Leo and Davenport were making some art jokes to distract the art cops.

"Please don't make me get the German Shepherd." The cops continued searching all the rooms. The unhand-cuffed Davenport. One of the other cops took a painting off the wall that covered the secret button for the secret elevator. "What's that?" The main agent asked.

"That is a...what was it again, Grace?" Davenport asked me.

"I believe it is a button that says 'don't drag me into this'." I replied. He came up with a doorbell that rings outside to confuse the pizza guy. The agent pressed it and the elevator appeared.

"You have a secret elevator?" he asked.

"Of course I have a secret elevator. Who doesn't have a secret elevator? Right Leo?"

"Right. We're rich. We need to blow our money on something."

"What are you hiding Davenport?"

"Nothing, nothing, we're not hiding anything. Right Leo?"

"Right!"

"Well, then I guess you don't mind if we take a look."

"No, we don't mid at all. Right Leo?"

"Will you stop saying that!" Crystal and I followed them in the elevator. It went slow for a change. We listened to Davenport's recording of twinkle twinkle little star. "Is that you singing?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, It's new. Thought I'd spice things up a little bit."

"I don't think you spicing things up is a good idea," I said.

"I totally agree," Crystal agreed.

"Who are you?" Davenport asked.

"Hey, that doesn't matter, dude," I said.

The agents went around checking all the paintings that were in the art vault. "When are they gonna get here with that painting?"

"I've been texting them. Adam says they're playing put-put with Perry."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't want to know."

"We have to distract these agents before they find the lab."

"On it." Leo walked up to the main agent. "Hey, wanna hear a joke?"

"No."

"Twenty questions?"

"No?"

"A poem it is. When the night turns into dawn, lights, shadows, a new day has begun."

"Hey, I've got one for you. Roses are red, violets are blue, stop talking."

"Hey, I've got a riddle," I said, "One night, a king and a queen walk into an empty cabin. There was nobody in it. In the morning three people walked out. How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Now let me do my job."

I whispered to Davenport, "I tried."

"Okay this room's clear."

"Well, since that's the last room in the the house I guess that means-"

"You've got another floor," the agent cut Davenport off.

"No I don't"

"Then what was that unlabeled button on the elevator's control panel?"

"Uh, that would be a question for the elevator operator and he is not here today. Right Leo?"

"I am not going to jail with you."

"Grace?"

"I agree with Leo."

"Grace's Frie-"

"I don't think anyone wants to go jail with you." The rats came in with the painting.

"We have the painting," Chase said.

"Ha! They have the painting!" Davenport said in a high pitched voice before hugging the main agent. "I'm free, I'm free. "I mean thank you for coming officer." He saluted.

"This proves Mr. Davenport is innocent," Bree informed.

"Proves," Davenport repeated.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." The main agent scanned the painting and it beeped. "It's red. It checks out. Sorry about the inconvenience Mr. Davenport. Good luck with the singing career. You've, uh, really got something." All of the agents got on the elevator.

"My album's available online," Davenport said as they entered the elevator.

"What's an album?" Leo asked.

"That was close, too close. The feds were just about to discover the lab."

"We didn't mean for any of this to happen. Things just got out of hand. We're really sorry Mr. Davenport," Bree apologized.

"Yeah, we promise we'll always tell the truth," Chase promised.

"Yeah," Adam started. This is going to be funny. "You're selfish, you're bossy, and I wish I didn't, but I love your voice. I am so happy I got that off my chest."

"I don't think that's what he meant, Adam," I informed.

"Give me that," Davenport said as he took the painting. He put it on one of the art stands.

"It's destroyed, Why are you putting it up?" Leo asked.

"So that every time you look at it, you'll remember you owe me a million dollars."

**_Next Day_**

Adam has a put-put golf idea he got from Principal Perry. "Okay, here's the shot. Off the rail, hit the rock, off that thing, off the post, off the guitar, off the front door, into the umbrella stand."

"No way."

"Never."

"I need a sister."

"Crystal and I think he'll make it." He yelled fore and hit the ball. It hit everything he said it would then it went through the new painting Davenport just walked in with. The ball went in the umbrella stand.

"Whoohoo! Hole in one!" Davenport freaked out and threw the painting on the floor.

* * *

**Which character from Mighty Med would most likely be a dog person?  
**


End file.
